Raising Granger
by Hermione LeStrange
Summary: A girl was found in an alley, innocence and parents both permanently stolen. A savior will form from the most unlikely of people. Will she manage to fix all that was broken?
1. Worse than Death

This my first Harry Potter fanfic, in time my writing skills will increase as the story progresses so please be brutally honest,

Thank you for time.

* * *

_Smashed and raped!_  
_Not again. This is a real crime._  
_What a pretty face._  
_Who do I feel sorry for..._

_Korn, Pretty_

* * *

**Chap 1:**

**Worse then death itself**

It's two nights before Easter, most people would think that the night before Easter would be a beautiful night but it isn't, the night sky was filled with the storm's loud crackerling thunder and the blinding flash of a lighting bolt that struck the ground creating a sound that only a demon could make and the rain was like metal pellets hitting everything. This is the night when Bellatrix LeStrange is on her first unofficial Death Eater mission and that was to locate Voldemort's most Loyal rat follower: Peter Pettigrew in a muggle town and if she did completed this task Rodolphus (her husband that she just got married to) would get the same task as her so he could join along with her.

" Blasted rain, I can't see shit." she mumbled to herself although she was glad that she was wearing her long (ya' know like military coat), warm, thick woollen coat that was hard on the outside but soft, warm and cozy on the inside. Bellatrix's choclate brown, tamed curly hair was soaked and frizzy. No woman likes their hair to get messy or frizzy.

Bellatrix was in the worst part of town, the street she was walking down is a horrible looking street, the shops windows were broken, garbage littered the road, piles of broken glass were piled against the buildings and the stench of alcohol was lingering in the air or maybe it's a sewage smell, it was hard to tell a difference but the street was a shortcut to anywhere really due to the fact there were a lot of alleys that could lead you anywhere and right now Bellatrix wanted to get out of this street and go find Peter and help him to locate the Potters but she doubted that the Potters would live around this part of town.

Bellatrix saw a alley just five metres ahead well she hoped it was an alley she needed some place to apparate herself out of this dreadful looking town. The thunder just stopped instantly this pleased Bella but that was until she heard a girl crying out in pain and it was coming from the alley. Bellatrix ran to see what happened...Bellatrix stopped at a sight that she will never forget no matter how many times she would oblivate the memory away,

This Is The Beginning Of Her Worst Nightmare.

Bellatrix was witnessing a girl ,by the look her was four years old, being raped by a man that was holding the girl high up against the brick wall, and Bellatrix wanted to kill the fucker so much, she actually started to picture how she would torture and then kill, like if she were to get her hands on a acid coated knife, she would slit open his spinal cord and watch him twitch like a puppet. The girl's screams were now muffled by Thunder that made Bellatrix snap back into reality.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Bellatrix yelled just the rapist threw the girl on to the ground, the man was thrown back into the shadows and was never seen again. Bellatrix rushed over to the crying girl, the girl who was covered in blood, so much blood it was hard to see how badly injured she was, it was Bella's instinct that made her run to the girl and she tried to clean her up as best she could but it was hard, the girl wouldn't stop pushing but Bellatrix got fed up with her and helped the girl get her clothes on then Bellatrix brought her own face towards the girl's ear.

" Where are your parents?" she asked, the girl tapped her shoulder then pointed towards two bodies covered in blood, lying motionless on the cold ground but the man who appeared to be the girl's father started to move slowly and lifted up his head and opened his mouth slightly and coughed up some blood and then the girl moved towards her father."Daddy please don't go, I love you".She hardly got the words out but he heard her."I love you too..and so does your mother". His voice was raspy. He looked over to Bellatrix."Please look after her and lov-". He coughed more blood up.

The girl was crying violently but her body was shaking more violently, Bellatrix was going to need therapy for the rest of her life to try and get over this. The god awful stench of the dead bodies made it's way into Bellatrix's nose which made her gag a bit. Bella turned her attention to the girl's face and then she decided to take the girl with her.

Bellatrix unwrapped her coat and picked the girl up in hugging kind of way and the girl held on to Bellatrix around her neck for dear life then Bella wrapped the coat back up around them both and pulled her hood back over her head. The girl's body had no warmth in her at all, felt like she had been frozen since the ice age.' _Merlin she's fucking freezing.' _Bellatrix said mentally. Bellatrix left the alley with the girl and started a mild run down the street as quickly as she could. It was hard to see what was in front her but she didn't care, she just wanted to keep on running, away from what looked like a complete nightmare out of some psychotic person except this is something you can't replay and change it to stop the bad from happening in the first place.

Bellatrix ran at least twelve blocks into a shopping complex of the town before she ran out breath. She stopped at a corner of a street in front of a cafe that had some type of roof that stretched outward that covered some part of the foot path, creating shelter from the rain that pelting down on them. Bellatrix walked under the shelter and leaned against the cafe's window and taking in large amounts of air.

Bellatrix looked at the girl, the girl was in tears and her face was still had some blood covering it and a few bruises along jaw and around her eye and cheek but her expression could tear your heart into a million pieces and that was something that no one could bare to stand to see that look on any child's face : broken, lost of innocence, impure, a wish for death.

Bellatrix felt like she just got stabbed in the heart, it was an odd feeling that she never experienced before and that was from looking at the girl's face." Shhh, it's okay...it's over...it's all over..." Bellatrix said softly as she wiped the girl's tears off of her cheeks. A few minutes went by quickly and the rain didn't ease off and neither did the thunder and lighting strikes but at least the street light provided a good amount of light and some form of comfort for the pair. _'splish, splosh' _Bellatrix could just make the sound of footsteps that coming from around the corner Bellatrix moved towards the footsteps to see who it was and...

"(Gasps) Bella?" said the blonde woman, holding on to her son's hand. " Cissy?" Bellatrix sounded shocked. Narcissa stared at her sister but something caught her eye. "What have (points at the girl's head, since it's the only thing she could see at the moment) you done?" Narcissa asked angrily as her face went dark. " I-I couldn't just leave her there, (tears start to fall from her eyes) I d-didn't know what else to do." Bellatrix pleaded, Narcissa was shocked at her sister's reaction, she never seen her sister like this before.

" Who iss that?" The young blonde haired boy asked cutely. The young girl turned her head to the boy. " Hermione?" Narcissa said suddenly as she just recognized the girl's face. " Wait you know her?" Bellatrix was more shocked than her sister was. " Of course, her mother is Draco's private dentist, we saw them a few hours ago." Said Narcissa. '_A few hours ago?, that means Hermione could've been raped for...oh gods.'_ Bellatrix shook the thought out of her head. " Can you help me get her to St. Mungo's?" she pleaded again. Narcissa understood that Hermione needed medical help but she didn't understand how much medical treatment she actually needed and the boy seemed more confused.

" Follow me." and they walked a crossed the street and about 11 steps they were front of an antique shop called ' Mythology of the Dead'. Narcissa gestured for Bellatrix to enter and when she did Narcissa and her son followed, Narcissa led them to the fire place that was in the dark and dusty corner. " Brace yourself, your about to enter the wizarding world." Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear. " Saint Mungo's Hospitel." Narcissa said loudly.

_'__Crack' _and they dissapeared into the green flames.

* * *

Please Review?


	2. Finding Out

Second chapter, this will be a nice-ish chapter for Hermione cause ya' know she pretty lost everything she held close to her heart but in every horrible experience there is always a silver lining. I might tinker with this chapter.

* * *

_Don't be afraid  
_  
_I've taken my beating_  
_  
I've shared what i made_  
_  
I'm strong on the surface_  
_  
Not all the way through_  
_  
I've never been perfect_  
_  
But neither have you_

_Linkin Park, Leave out all the rest_

* * *

Chapter 2:

_**Finding out**_

Hermione POV:

_The room felt like it was spinning way to fast, she felt like she was been stretched to an extreme heights and the surroundings looked dark and grainy like an old horror movie. Her lungs felt empty and breathing became excruciatainly difficult, it felt like knives were slicing up and down her windpipe but then she saw a white room and everyone in the room was blurred for a few moments then everything disappeared like if she just went blind. And the last thing she heard was_ " Hermione...?", _the voice was comforting but it sounded distant._

Bellatrix POV:

" Hermione are you okay?" Bellatrix panicked. A female doctor rushed over to Bellatrix. " What in Merlin's name happened to her?" The doctor was shocked at Hermione's injuries and for the first time Bellatrix and Narcissa saw how bad was Hermione's cuts and bruises were, it was horrific, Hermione seriously looked like she just survived a massacre, the light showed a lot more then the street lamp did. " We need to get her into the Emergency room right now". Was Bellatrix could say at the moment, the doctor checked Hermione's pulse to see if she was alive.

"Okay, nurse Skyarch (say _sky _and then _arc _, the _h_ is silent) I need your assistance immediately". The doctor took Hermione away from Bellatrix and then gave the nurse the girl and started to make her way up to the Emergency room with the nurse following. " I'll take Draco home and I'll come back, Bella." Narcissa said kindly and Bellatrix just nodded and turned around and ran to the nurse's side, not wanting to leave Hermione.

They walked,- well ran down the long corridor and turned left and then right and they ran about seven metres forward and entered the Emergency room. Everything happened so quickly, they layed Hermione down up on the bed and the doctor pulled out her wand and said. "_Suscitatio!_"

**oOo**

Hermione POV:

_Everything seemed normal, her mother and father were walking down the street with her and talking cheerfully, mostly what to do about their plans for Easter, should they go hunting like they normally did on Easter or should they stay home and have family fun. The weather was quite hard to endure but they walked happily, like they didn't have a care in the world. _

_Although her mother was getting annoyed with the wet weather, she usually got really sick if she stays in the rain for to long but she didn't really care if she got the flu, which seemed un-natural to the young Hermione when she got sick she usually isolated herself from the outside world but hey her family was no ordinary family. _

_The Grangers were the most layed back, fun, loving, playful people in the world but the only reason why it was like that is because her parents were 21, well her mother was 20 and her dad was 21 and they still acted like teenagers most of the time._

_Her mother was moved up a year level due to her I.Q. and at the end of Year Twelve and into the first week of January she became pregnant with Hermione and then nine months later, on the 19th of September Hermione was born but if you go back four months, Emma Claudia Faelyn got married to Markus E. Auditore Granger two days before the celebration of Easter._

_As they walked down Copperphlate st. the rain got harder and somewhat thicker if it were possible and the thunder was louder than ever before, the night felt odd to Hermione and she knew the name for these odd feelings but she couldn't put her finger on so she pondered for a bit until..._

She woke and gasped for air.

**oOo**

Bellatrix POV:

She watched Hermione as she gasped for air and relief filled her instantly, for a second there she thought that the girl she helped was dead and she didn't want that, she didn't want that at all. Hermione looked around the room that she was in. "Where am I?" she said in a small voice. "Shh, it's okay we're here to help you, can you tell me what your name is?". said nurse Skyarch as she grabbed the sponge and used it to wash the blood off of her face.

"Hermione Granger". She said, sniffling ." Alright you, are you her parent or guardian?" The doctor said impatiently. "I'm neither, I-I just found her been...raped". Bellatrix voice was soft and it was breaking into a almost sob. "What?" Narcissa said softly behind a tear. Bellatrix jumped in surprise and turned her head to look at her sister who just entered the room.

"umm...Anything else?" The doctor questioned. Bellatrix looked at the doctor told her everything she knew about the girl. "Alright we will inform law enforcement and we will run some tests right away, and also could you please leave while we finish cleaning her up". said the doc and then she walked towards the medical supplies, she was going to protest but she couldn't get her head straight. Bellatrix looked at Hermione one last time and she saw a girl with a light brown hair that was now messy and dirty and her eyes were a topaz honey color and then she turned to face Narcissa and nodded towards the door and started walking out of the room, feeling very hurt.

" Wait." said a small and fragile voice and Bellatrix and Narcissa both turned and looked at Hermione. "Please don't go,...please don't leave me...i don't want to be alone". Her face was so heart breaking and then she broke into tears and Bellatrix never in her whole entire life ever had she felt so heart broken, that voice and face made her feel horrible because the thought she was leaving her all alone.

Bellatrix walked to Hermione and her sister followed. Skyarch rolled up Hermione's sleeves and no one expected to see such horrific cuts and the bruises were almost black and they were huge. "Can you lift your shirt up a bit please?" Skyarch asked as she was trying to calm herself down at the dreadful sight.

Hermione refused and she looked scared shitless of the nurse's request, she didn't want what she had just experience before to be a repeat... Bellatrix grabbed her hand gently and caressed the inside of her palm with her thumb. "It's okay, it's not going to happen again sweetie". Bellatrix cooed.

Hermione nodded and she closed her eyes and she slowly lift her shirt up, and as she was lifting her shirt up, huge black bruises were been revealed along with some blood stains around her waist, stomach and back. Blood was stained around her waist and lower but most of the blood was fresh. Hermione didn't lift her shirt all the way up, she stopped halfway up her chest just around her nipples.

Nurse Skyarch quickly left the room and ran to the bathroom while the doctor turned around to see the injuries on Hermione, the doctor dropped her coffee mug and it made a loud noise as it shattered into tiny pieces, Hermione's eyes snapped open and pulled her shirt back down and looked at the ground not wanting to make any eye contact with anyone what so ever. Narcissa looked at her sister and saw tears falling from her eyes which hardly ever happened and then Narcissa felt warm tears sliding down her cheek as she watched her sister cry.

Bellatrix picked up Hermione and hugged her carefully, and Hermione hugged back. Bellatrix heard the soft sobs coming from Hermione and she started to rub her back comfortly as Hermione hid her face in Bellatrix's neck. Bellatrix looked at Narcissa for some guidance but Narcissa gave her look saying that she was doing the right thing. " Do you have any family members that look after you, Ms Granger?" The doctor asked. Hermione looked the doctor and shook her head and said in croakish voice. " Not that I know of ". Bellatrix looked at Narcissa one more time and then she looked at the doctor.

" I'll take her, I'll look after her". said Bellatrix and Hermione hugged her even harder and whispered " Thank you" into Bellatrix's ear. Narcissa was not expecting that at all, was that really her sister that she was looking at? Bellatrix looked like a whole new person after saying those words but Narcissa noticed something, she saw a Mother-Daughter bond forming between them and it was a rare sight to see. Bellatrix had developed an emotion for a muggle. " Okay, I'll let you know when we have the test results, Ms.?". The doctor asked curiously. "_Mrs_. Bellatrix LeStrange and this my sister, Narcissa Malfoy". answered Bellatrix.

" Dr. Elizabeth Taylor". she said nervously cause she was in the presence of the feared Death Eaters Mr. & Mrs. Black's daughters, well the daughters weren't Death Eaters but their parents were. " I need to stitch up some of her cuts, could you please wait over there in those seats( points to two seats by the door)." Said Dr. Taylor. "We'll be over there, okay?". Bellatrix said softly as she cupped Hermione's chin with one hand and her other hand was holding Hermione up.

"Okay". she said with a small but gentle smile and Bellatrix smiled back. Hermione sat back on the bed again and watched Bellatrix and Narcissa walk over to the chairs and sat in them. "Are you ready?". Dr. Taylor asked, holding a metal wire and the needle thingy. Hermione nodded and put on a brave face.

" You know taking her in is a very nice thing you're doing, lets hope Rodolphus feels the same way". Narcissa said proudly. " I don't think I can be a Death Eater, I mean if muggles experience what Hermione has just been through then I don't think I could kill anyone except for the fucker that did this to her. It was horrible what he did to her parents. Hell I rather use magic to stop bad people like him but I was to late to save her". Bellatrix spoke in sadness.

"What are you talking about, if you weren't there the guy could have killed her or continued ra... Look I don't agree with the whole blood predijuce thing that's why I haven't mentioned any of the Death Eater stuff to my Husband, look Bella no-one is expecting for you to live up to our family name. And I know things were tough between you and mother but you don't have to go on this Death Eater charade". Narcissa was serious.

Bellatrix smiled. "You're right but just to change topics, how are you dealing with the in-laws?". Bellatrix playfully asked. " Well I do remember them asking me to get pregnant during my last year at Hogwarts which happened but that was four years ago, and now I'll be turning twenty this October and Draco will be four in June...which reminds me, Hermione is turning four this year as well".

"That's a mouth full, What month?". asked Bellatrix, Narcissa simply shrugged. Hermione inhaled sharply which made Bellatrix immediately turn her face towards Hermione." Could you come with us to my manor, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked. " Yeah sure, I'll just owl Lucius now". Narcissa got up and left to find the owl room. " Alrighty then, time for bandages". Dr. Taylor said suddenly and stood up and walked over to her desk to get the bandages.

" Ma'dam Taylor, officer Finnigs is here to see you". said the Elf and then disappeared into thin air. "What was that?". Hermione gasped panickly. Dr. Taylor and Bellatrix looked at each other and then Hermione. "She must be a muggle-born". Said Dr. Taylor. Hermione looked confused. " Could you bandage her up while I'll go talk to Officer Finnigs, thanks". and with that said she left the room.

" You saw the elf?". Bellatrix questioned Hermione. "That's a elf?". _I'll take that as a yes_, Bellatrix mentally said. Bellatrix picked up the bandages that was left on the desk and walked over to Hermione and started bandaging one arm at a time then her torso. " We are going to have to clean and fix your hair, missy". Bellatrix said in a playful tone. Hermione didn't say a thing, she was scared. Bellatrix finished bandaging Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, Cissy and I will fix your hair". Hermione smiled at that thought.

The door opened with small creak echoing throu out the room and Narcissa stepped through with shopping bag full of new and clean clothes in one hand. " I thought I'd grab some new clothes while I was gone". Narcissa simply said. "How the hell did you get the clothes, it's like nine o'clock at night?". Narcissa just smirked a very Malfoy smirk." Been a Malfoy has it's perks". The clothes that Narcissa bought were some red and silver satin and maybe pink pajamas, socks & under wear, a dark grey skirt, different colored sweaters, a stylish black coat and some different colored shirts and some pants.

"Thank you, both of you for looking after me". Hermione said shyly. "It's our pleasure, sweetie". Bellatrix said with a wink. A man entered the room and looked like a man of the Law...and fat. "Is this her?". Officer Finnigs asked curtly. " Yes she is". Dr. Taylor said, appearing into the room behind him. "If you don't mind ma'am we would like to have a few words with Ms. Granger". Again his voice was spoking in curtly manner. Hermione grabbed Bellatrix's hand and feared that she would be forced to remember that peticular face that will haunt and taint her dreams.

"Look I don't think this will be a good time for her, if anything she needs to rest after this god awful night and I don't think you should be asking questions at this point in time". Bellatrix sounded defencive. " I'll sign you out then". Dr. Taylor said. Bellatrix picked up Hermione walked out with Narcissa along side her. Bellatrix and Narcissa walked into the fireplace and Narcissa grabbed some floo powder and said " LeStrange Manor". and threw the powder into the fireplace.

_**Crack!**_ and then they were gone.

**_oOo_**

_Again the room wouldn't stop spinning. It felt so awkward, the twisting and turning made her head spin the opposet way making her body feel numb._

_**"POOF!" **_They appeared in the living room and Rodolphus was sitting in his chair, waiting anxiously for his wife to return. At first he look reliefed and happy but then he eyes looked at the unconscience girl in his wife's arms. "What The Fuck?, who is this and why do you have her?". He was shocked. "Her name is Hermione, she was being raped when I found her and we just spent at least an hour at the hospitle to clean her cuts. Both of her parents are dead, and she'll be staying with us for a while. Also she is a muggle-born witch, Is that okay you?". Her voice sounded really angrey.

Rodolphus thought for a moment and said " I'm glad you changed your mind about the Death Eater thing". That was all he could say at the moment, he was to furious to think any more but mostly because she didn't owl her about a _guest_ staying with them. Bellatrix and Narcissa walked to the bathroom that was up stairs on the left. " Seriously, how did you get those clothes?". Bellatrix wasn't going to let that go. " Like I said, Been a Malfoy has it's perks which means I can access the stores when they are closed". Narcissa said smugly. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

They entered the bathroom and Narcissa pulled out her wand and cast " _Suscitatio!_"

* * *

_Hermione's mother picked her up and carried her. "So what do you think we should do for Easter, sweet pea?". Her mother had a cheeky tone when she spoke to Hermione. "ummm...Ooo, we sw..should make Easter Eggs". Exclaimed Hermione as she was trying to say should. " Your soo cute when you mumble up your words". Her mother chuckled. Hermione folded her arms over her chest and said "Hmmpf" but smiled. Hermione's smile was a beautiful smile, it looked somewhat mature but also young at the same time and her laugh sounded so inocent and so pure. _

_Her hair was a bit straight but then it turned into tamed ringlets of hair, it was __never __a bushy mane. " That sounds like a good idea, 'Mione". Her father said happily. They were walking near an alley way when suddenly everything went black, Hermione couldn't see a thing but she could hear her mother screaming in pain and her father fighting someone. Hermione was slammed into something hard like stone or steel, she wasn't in her mother's arms anymore, she was cold and scared, she never felt so alone._

* * *

" You okay?". Narcissa asked, Hermione nodded. Hermione looked around the bathroom, it was huge. Big bathtub, Big shower, Big sink and lots of candles lit. " You're in my house, well bathroom". Bellatrix tried explaining. Narcissa got the bath running while Bellatrix attended to Hermione and started pulling of her bandages. Hermione was about to remove her clothes but she hesitated, she didn' want to get unchanged in front of Bellatrix or Narcissa. " We'll be outside, Cissy?". Bellatrix could tell that Hermione wanted some privacy. Narcissa turned off the bath taps and left the room with her sister.

Hermione quickly pulled off her top, skirt, knee length leggings and undies. " Why did we leave?". Narcissa asked curiously. "Because she looked uncomfortable". _And you would be to if you just got raped two hours ago._ Thought Bellatrix. Bellatrix opened the bathroom door a bit to check if Hermione was in the bath tub but what she saw was Hermione cleaning _below_ her waist and as she watched she also saw red water trinkling down her thighs. Bellatrix slowly closed the door. " Is she in the bath?". Bellatrix told her what she saw. Narcissa knocked on the door. "Hermione are you done?"

Hermione climbed into the tub as she heard someone knocking on the door. " Yes". she said nerviously. Hermione had her back facing the door and she was holding her legs against her chest while she sat in the warm and relaxing water that was up to her collarbone. Narcissa and Bellatrix sat behind Hermione and started to work on Hermione's hair.

The room was silent except for the sounds of the water dripping down from Hermione's face. Hermione had a few knots in her hair but it didn't hurt as Narcissa tried to brush it out. It seemed like hours had gone by but it hadn't, it was only five minutes that went by and it was hard to not look at Hermione's cuts and bruises on her Back, shoulders, arms chest and legs.

Evantually Narcissa brushed Hermione's hair to prefection and Bellatrix just washed all the dirt away that was on her or in her hair. Hermione smelt like lilies, strawberries and coconut, it smelt like Heaven to Hermione or she likes it because her mother had the same shampoo, conditioner and body lotion as Bellatrix.

Bellatrix went to the towel rack and got Hermione a clean towel for her to use when she gets out of the bath tub. " The clothes are here and here's your towel, we will be outside waiting for you". Bellatrix and Narcissa left the room again for Hermione. " I think I'll head home, will you be alright with Hermione?". Said Narcissa. " Yeah I should be alright, I'll see you around lunch time tomorrow". Bellatrix said and Narcissa gave Bellatrix a kiss on the cheek and a hug and Bellatrix did the same thing and then watched Narcissa leave.

Hermione dried herself off with the towel and put on her new undies and got changed into the Silver satin pajamas that Narcissa bought for her. Hernione was about to unplug the bath tub when saw that the bath tub was empty and looked clean and shiney like it hasn't been used before. " Hermione are you ready for bed?". Bellatrix asked as she walked in. " Don't I have to brush my teeth?". Hermione asked shyly.

"_Brush her teeth?, ohh she must mean the thing that muggles use to cleant their teeth"._ Bellatrix figured out what Hermione meant by _Brushing Her teeth_. " Well you see, since we're in the wizarding world we use magic to clean our teeth". Bellatrix explained. Hermione looked like if she was trying to recall something and then Hermione looked convinced. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione's teeth and cast a cleaning spell. ONce that was done she picked the bag of clothes and Hermione's blood stained clothes and walked out of the room with Hermione following behind.

* * *

What do think? good, bad. Please review. and again ten reviews, please.


	3. Night terrors and Emotions

Thank you for the reviews it's really appreciated and i would recommend that you have a little listen of the songs that inspired me in writing these chapters also the whole idea of this story came to me while watching Raising Hope and i know it's not the same storyline but it was just the name that made me think of writing this.

Hermione and Draco and the rest are kids cause it's meant to start of like really dark then eventually it sort of becomes more of a family and funny story but there will be some really dark parts and with the hospital thing I was originally going to them apperate to the LeStrange manor but that didn't really work out so just bare with me and if you some ideas please inbox me also i have a devientart account (DramioneKid) if you would share some ideas there,

thank you for time.

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces worn out places, __worn out faces _

_Bright and early for the daily races Going nowhere, going nowhere _

_Their tears are filling up their glasses No expression, no expression_

_ Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_Gary Jules, mad world_

* * *

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Hermione's real life nightmare**_

Bellatrix and Hermione walked down the corridor to the left, heading to the guest room at the end of the corridor. As they were walking Hermione looked around the corridor, it looked like she was living in a mansion from the sixteen hundreds' and the candles made it feel like a romantic but also like a horror movie, Like Dracula. Rodolphus walked out of the guest room (the room is on the left side of the corridor) with a bit of dust on him. " I've fixed up the guest room". Rodolphus said uncomfortably, Hermione hid herself behind Bellatrix's legs and looked at Rodolphus shyly.

" Thanks babe". Bellatrix said sweetly and gave her husband a soft and passionate kiss on the lips which got a bit carried away and Hermione felt awkward standing there as the married couple snogged a bit heavily. Rodolphus cleared his throat to stop the snog with his wife. " Sorry". Bellatrix said in her normal voice. Rodolphus walked past Hermione and headed to the master bedroom that was a few steps away from the guest room.

Bellatrix showed Hermione to her bed. Hermione's bed was a king single sized bed with such rich and royal patterns and the colors were emerald and silver swirling together as one. The room looked like royalty made for a prince or princess, even the curtains looked rich with exotic patterns that would cost around a hundred thousand dollars just to own a piece of the fabric as the size of a sample square. And the furniture was an ebony color matching the room's wall color and giving it a look of a master piece that only Kings should have in their castle.

The room had floor boards but there is a floor rug set beneath the bed that felt warm and fur that felt like satin when you placed your feet on the rug. Bellatrix set the bag of clothes on the drawers and then she pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist and the clothes were magically been placed in the draws. "whoa". gasped Hermione, Bellatrix looked at Hermione. _I think I might have to pick her up put her in the bed myself since she's not allowed to use her arms that much._ Bellatrix mentally spoke.

Bellatrix walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and dropped the blood stained clothes on the desk that was right next to the bed. " Alright, uh, hop into bed?". Bellatrix sounded like if she was questioning her own words. Hermione walked over to Bellatrix and proceeded to climb into bed but failed when she felt sharp pains flying through her arms, back and chest but mostly her private area was hurting the most. The pain look on Hermione's gave away her struggle. Bellatrix picked her up gently and placed her on the bed. " I'll just, uh,..get rid of these and I'll come back". Bellatrix spoke softly.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix with pleading eyes, her topaz honey eyes were just to die for, it was impossible to say no to her and to heart breaking to leave her by herself but Bellatrix promised herself that she would come back and stay with Hermione. Bellatrix gave Hermione a hug and Hermione hugged back. To Hermione, the hug felt like her mother's hug, it was nice and welcoming. It made her feel safe, it made her feel like nothing bad in the world never happened. Bellatrix felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her that she couldn't figure out what the feeling was but never the less it made her feel really good about herself, it was a nice feeling to have.

The hug took a moment for it to end and when it did end Bellatrix felt the warm feeling in her heart disappear in an instant. The room was silent but outside the rain was beating heavily and the thunder made a loud crackling sound that echoed through out the manor creating an eerie feeling and the lighting was a bright blue color that made blue lose the kindness in the color. Bellatrix walked towards the door slowly and had one more look at Hermione. "Would you like something to help get rid of the pain?". Bellatrix asked. Hermione nodded slightly. Bellatrix headed down stairs.

Hermione felt her entire body ach with extreme pains, she caressed that hurt most as she leaned slowly into the soft pillow, she felt alone again. "So, what's going to happen now 'Trixie?". Rodolphus asked politely this time. No answer. "You know if any Death Eater finds out who she is, she could die, we got to think about this logically-". said Rodolphus. "Look I know what will happen but I can't just...I didn't know what else to do okay?, I just panicked and when I looked at her she said 'Wait, please don't go, Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone'. How could I say no to the girl who had experienced the worst thing that anyone could imagine? You tell me". Bellatrix broke into tears. Rodolphus hugged her gently and rubbed her back with one hand to comfort his wife.

"I'm not saying that she should leave but I'm curious about how are we going explain why you didn't complete your task cause you know that was your trial to get the Dark Mark for the first time and you can only do the trial once to see if your worthy of becoming a Death Eater". Rodolphus said that with content and hoped that his wife will think about the situation that they are in. " Rodolphus I don't think that we should do anything that involves Death Eaters and I know that I was keen in Hogwarts about that thought but now seeing what I saw I don't think I could take away anyone's life. Look can we just forget the whole Death Eater thing. I don't want to worry about that now". Bellatrix said sniffling. Rodolphus wiped away his wife's tears and took the blood stained clothes form her hands.

Rodolphus gave a kiss on Bellatrix's cheek and left the room to burn the clothes that were in his hands. Bellatrix went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the _Analgesici_ potion (analgesici is the latin word for painkillers) and proceeded to the guest room. Hermione pulled the blankets over her to hide herself from the thunder and lighting that looked murderous and sounded just as deadly as it looked. Bellatrix entered the room and saw Hermione hiding underneath the blankets. _That's cute, wait is it?_ Bellatrix thought to herself.

"Hermione are you okay?". Bellatrix asked. Hermione popped her head out and her eyes were big as saucepans giving her the cutest shy look._ Awwww...where the hell did that come from?_ Bellatrix shook the thought from her head and sat on the bed right next to Hermione and unscrewed the lid of the bottle. "Here drink this, it will make you feel better". Bellatrix said as she poured some of the potion into the lid. Hermione sat up slowly and inhaled sharply as the pain went through her entire body.

Bellatrix handed the lid to Hermione but as soon the potion was in smelling distance Hermione clamped her hand on her nose and shook her head. " It smells like wet dog". gagged Hermione. "It can't be that bad". Said Bellatrix and when she took a whiff of the potion in the bottle Bellatrix's face looked like she swallowed her own bile. "Merlin's Beard!, that smells like horse shit". Bellatrix exclaimed. "How do you know what horse shit smells like?". Hermione questioned.

"_She is soo cute when she swears, I should make her swear more often._ "Cause I smelt my mother's cooking". Bellatrix said with a smart ass attitude. Hermione looked oddly at Bellatrix. "It really smelled like Horse poo?". Hermione asked shyly with her head cocked to the side, giving the word ' Adorable' a whole new meaning. Bellatrix nodded sadly, remembering that day in the kitchen.

* * *

(15_ years ago)_

_It was a cold winters day for the Black family, the three sisters were playing in their bedroom. The oldest was Andromeda, she was 15 years old, Bellatrix is six and Narcissa had turned five in October. They were playing a chasey game or famously known in the muggle world as Tiggy, the sisters were playing and laughing until a strange aroma drifted into their bedroom. "Eww, what is that ghastly smell?". Andromeda asked in her beautifully polite voice. Her voice would make your heart always feel welcomed in her presence. "I don't know but I would like to find out". Bellatrix said braverly. _

_" I don't think that's such a good idea, Belly". Narcissa said shyly while looking very shy herself. " Come on, it will be like one of father's missions, and don't call me Belly, it makes me sound like I'm two". Snapped Bellatrix. Narcissa looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed that she offended her sister. "S-sorry". Narcissa whispered softly. "Trixie you shouldn't speak so highly of what father does, what he does isn't something you be approving of". Andromeda said worringly. Bellatrix looked at her eldest sister and then she turned her attention to the youngest, who looked upset. _

_Bellatrix walked over to Narcissa, feeling guilty that she snapped. Bellatrix hugged her little sister and said." I guess you could call me Belly (Narcissa looked up, her eyes shimmering with happiness) but only in front of me and Andy, no-one else okay?". Bellatrix said comfortly. Narcissa hugged her sister tightly, not wanting to let go. " Let's go and have our own adventure". Andromeda said cheerfuly. Bellatrix and Narcissa's faces were light with excitment._

_The Trio headed down stairs and made their way to the kitchen where the aroma was strongest. They walked into the kitchen where they saw their mother screaming at the house elves. "**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BUY ONE FLAVOUR OF BERTY'S BOTS BEANS, NOT THE MIX YOU STUPID ELF!". **Then they watched the start of their mother's beating. Andromeda quickly covered her sisters eyes. "** AND THANKS TO YOU THE FOOD IS RUINED, HOW AM I MEANT TO ARRIVE AT THE PARKISON'S BIRTHDAY PARTY WITH A GREAT BIG UGLY BLOB THAT IS MEANT FOR YOUNG JASON PARKISON! ANSWER ME!"**. Screeched Mrs. Black. "So that's what smells like horse shit". Exclaimed Bella. Mrs. Black's furious gaze had landed on the middle child. _

_Bellatrix, figuratively shat her pants. "Oh Bella, Bella will YOU ever learn to Be A Lady like Your Sisters or Are You Going To End Up Being A Little Shit". Mrs. Black snapped darkly. "Andromeda, be a Dear and take Cissy with you up stairs, Bellatrix here Needs To Learn How To Be A Lady". Ordered Mrs. Black. Bella was scared out of her mind. "Mother wouldn't be 'ought best that I show Bellatrix how to behave in a proper manner whilest you attend your superior cooking skills to fix the elves horrible mistake". Said Andromeda, sweet talking as best as she could to stop her mother from punishing Bella for a honest mistake. "Your right, these elves won't be able to fix this mess but if I don't hear screaming I'll assume that you Are Not punishing her well enough and I'LL come up there and Straight Her Out, got that?".Sneered Mrs. Black. _

_"Yes mother, I'll see to it that her punishment will not go unjusticefied". The girls were back in their room. " Your not going to hurt me are you?". Sobbed Bella. Andy hugged Bella tightly. "I would never hurt the people I love but Trixie you're gonna have to pretend that I am hurting you, okay". Andy kissed Bella on the cheek. "Thank-you". Bella tried her hardest to not let any tears fall but a few fell anyway."It's okay to cry Trixie, it's good to let your emotions out". Andy's words were soothing and relaxing Bella, she really needed her big sister. Bella had always seen Andy as: a Role Model, A sister and in some ways A Mother. Narcissa joined in on the hug, she never liked seening people been hurt._

* * *

(The Present)

Hermione looked at the potion and took a deep breath and held her breath in and she took the lid from Bellatrix and drank the potion like if it were a shot of alcohol and then she started breathing again also her face went so pale she looked like she was a ghost. " Now was that so bad". Said Bellatrix. "It tasted like anchovies". gagged Hermione. Bellatrix laughed lightly. Bellatrix screwed the lid back onto the bottle. " Can you stay with me, please?". Hermione pleaded shyly.

Bellatrix smiled. " Yeah sure". Bellatrix kicked off her shoes and layed next to Hermione. Hermione curled up to Bellatrix's side and leaned on her and then Bellatrix wrapped her arm around Hermione. Bellatrix felt that warm feeling in her heart again, she liked that feeling and still she couldn't figure out what it was, she would have to asked Narcissa what the feeling is other wise she would never figure it out.

Bellatrix felt Hermione relax and eventually Hermione fell asleep in Bellatrix's loving embrace even if they didn't know that it was a loving embrace they were sharing like a mother and daughter would have. It was a sight to see and no one could ever find a word to describe how wonderful the sight was.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione to see if she was asleep or not. "_She looks so peaceful and really cute, her parents did a wonderful job creating her"._ Bellatrix carefully moved Hermione off of her and layed her back down on the bed and tucked her in. Bellatrix left the room and waved her wand at all of the candles in the guest room except for the one next to the bed. Bellatrix went in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Bellatrix stripped her clothes off and stepped into the water that poured from the shower head. " Room for one more?". Rodolphus said with a devilish smile and in the nude.

Bellatrix turned and looked at Rodolphus who just stepped in the shower. Rodolphus pulled his wife into a hug. "You okay?". Rodolphus asked softly. Bellatrix looked into his eyes and Rodolphus could the saddness in her eyes, he didn't like seeing his wife sad, he would do anything to make his wife happy, in fact he would do anything for his wife. "I just can't believe what happened tonight, I feel so sorry for Hermione". Bellatrix whispered, you could hear the saddness in her voice. Rodolphus cupped his wife's chin and gave her a gentle kiss that brought much comfort to her. " Look I can't begin to imagine how you and Hermione are coping with this but I do know that she is safe now and I promise nothing bad like that will ever happen to her again". Rodolphus words sounded true as his expression and Bellatrix wore a soft smile.

The couple showered together and Rodolphus some reason helped his wife shampoo her hair which was nice in Bellatrix's point of view."I love your tamed curls, and I'm glad it's not like your mother's untamed and all over the place curls". Bellatrix mentally questioned his words about the hair subject. "Why would you bring up my mother while we are both butt-naked?, seriously that is just weird and awkward". Said Bellatrix, looking disturbed. Rodolphus shrugged

* * *

_Hermione's eye sight returned but what she saw was something that most people would see in their nightmare after watching a horror movie. Her father was covered in thick blood and did not move except his chest rising and falling but the man threw her mother down on the ground, hard and her throat had be recently slit in so many ways but those weren't the only cuts, she had been stabbed repeatedly in the chest and blood, lots of blood was around her waist but it was below her waist. Hermione got and tried to make a run for it but the man was to quick for her. He grabbed her and pushed her towards her mother's corpse. He pulled out some broken glass from his pocket. _

_The man was more frighting then Death himself, the blood covered him in such a way that he resembled a frienzed cannible. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his teeth had flesh stuck between the small gaps and the teeth were canine. The hood hid most of his face but his eyes could be seen in complete darkness and you could see make-up, clown make-up to be exact but since she could only see a little bit of his face she saw the way the make-up was used. The clown make-up was styled to look evil, scary, fearsom, made to truamatise any living creature, bloodthirsty and zombiefied. It looked like his own skin had been peeled crudely and blistered until it looked leather-ish and under the blisters you could see puss forming, he was truely a deformed monster._

_His eye were a blood red with gold outlining and in the centre the gold looked like it exploded. He let out a wolfish snarl that almost sounded demonic. First the man started hit Hermione, she cried out in pain but no one could hear her. Then he started cut her but not too deep, only deep enough for the scars to be on her skin for a while, like a few years. Hermione kicked him as hard as could and tried to run again but he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. " That's it, time to squeal like your slutty mum". He sounded so psycotic, in a way he seemed like if he was laughing at his threat_

_He ripped off her clothes and unbuckled his pants. "Hehehe, so inocent and fragile, it's to bad I like to break things". The voice was painful to hear. She cried out "I don't want to die!". but as she screamed he thrusted into her, her body shook horifficly, the pain numbed her senseless, it was like she could feel it but not feel it. Her feet were off the ground, she couldn't run, she couldn't get away, she never felt so dead but death would be so much better, it would leave her some dignity and not feel dirty. But she knew this wasn't a dream, the pain made it realistic and she wanted to die. But death will not come...only pain and suffering..._

* * *

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were in their pajamas and as they were about go to bed they could hear Hermione screaming. " I don't want to die!". Bellatrix took off faster than a bullet and Rodolphus was right behind her. As Bellatrix entered the room, the candles that were put out were alight again. Hermione woke up crying and Bellatrix hugged Hermione comfortly. Rodolphus felt a weird twinge in his heart, it felt like it was aching. "It wasn't a dream?". Hermione sobbed.

" I'm so sorry". was all Bellatrix could say. Bellatrix and Rodolphus didn't know what else to do, all they could think of was hugging her, caressing her back, telling her it will be okay. They only did two of those things because the third sounded like a lie, cause how could anyone tell her it will be okay after all that she's been through, how do you say it without sounding like a complete lier? Bellatrix carried Hermione to their bed and Rodolphus watched them leave the guest room, it was going to be a sad night.

* * *

Bellatrix went to bed with Hermione in her arms and as Bellatrix layed down and got herself into a comfortable position, Hermione snuggled up to Bellatrix's side and Bellatrix wrapped one arm around Hermione. Rodolphus walked into the room and went to his side of the king's sized bed and tucked himself in. Hermione felt her nightmare dissappear into thin air when she felt Bellatrix wrapped around her arm around her, it felt so similar to Hermione's mum, the cuddling was.

For at least one second Hermione mistaken Bellatrix for her mum, the way she approached Hermione it felt exactly like her mother's loving hug or cuddling. With all of these warm, loving feelings Hermione drifted back to sleep. Bellatrix didn't know how it happened but Hermione fell asleep in her arm, it was like Bellatrix had this power to make all the bad things go away in Hermione's life, it actually felt good knowing that she could do something that her own mother wouldn't dream of doing, being there when needed most and showing that she loved her. Rodolphus watched his wife and the sleeping Hermione.

The storm settled down and the clouds made an opening for the silver light of the moon and for the first time the light from the moon shined through the bedroom window and landed on Hermione and Bellatrix's face. And it was from that moment on Rodolphus could see the bond between Hermione and Bellatrix but this bond was nothing like he ever seen before and he felt some how envious to see his wife to have this bond with some one else.

It was weird for Rodolphus to feel this way, he never encountered these emotions before, he didn't know how to deal with it although the girl made his wife seem human cause he never seen her give damn about anyone except her sisters, herself and him, and all it took was to witness a complete stranger being raped for her to relise that she can care about others without even knowing them.

But he wished that it didn't have to happen like that, he rather be him and Bellatrix having a family or being good friends with Hermione's parents. If only it had being like that then maybe, just maybe Bellatrix would've learned it in a good experience that she would never forget but no one can control fate.

Bellatrix looked at her husband with her seductive chocolate eyes but thet eyes didn't looked seductive it for once looked welcoming or loving and she had a soft grin planted on her face, she never looked so kind. Rodolphus smiled back and gently pulled the girls into the middle of the bed and wrapped an arm around Bellatrix like if he was hugging her and with his spare hand free, he tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear and gave his wife a kiss good night. Hermione felt a touch that felt like it was her dad's hand, it was nice. In her sleep Hermione could feel two heat sources and both of the bodies were inviting in some ways, it felt like family.

* * *

_****_Yay third chapter is done, please review even thou some scenes would or maybe give you a nightmare or two, I know I have after writing those scenes, hell even thinking about it gives me nightmares. Please R&R, luv ya'


	4. Awkward mornings and badJokes

Sorry for the delay, it was a bit hard for me write this chapter, like ya know when you have the idea in your head but you can't write it, that happend to me, I just couldn't find the right words to complete this or write it, again I'm really sorry for this long delay.

* * *

_Even those who are gone_

_ Are with us as we go on_

_ Your journey has only begun_  
_Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy_

_ Is our pride, __deep inside _

_We are one _

_Lion King 2, We are One_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Awkward Mornings and Bad Jokes...(seriously there are some bad jokes in this chap and I'll be working to fix 'em)**

The room was quite but you could hear the soft pit-a-patter of rain hitting the windows gently. Hermione woke first and her head was against someone's chest, she looked up to see who she was leaning against. It was Rodolphus, her entire body stiffend. She didn't know what would happen so she snuggled up to Bellatrix. What Hermione didn't know is that Bellatrix and Rodolphus are watching her.

Bellatrix wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist in a hugging position while Rodolphus moved his hand to Hermione's face and gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers and thumb. Hermione wasn't fully asleep yet and she could feel a warm hand stroking her face, it reminded her of her father's touch, even though it wasn't her father that was stroking her cheek it was just enough to make her feel as though someone would still care about her.

Rodolphus looked at the clock that was behind him, right next to the bed. The clock read 10.a.m. Then he looked at his lovely wife. "It's 10 a.m, should we get up?". Rodolphus yawned, Bellatrix nodded lazily as she yawned. " Hermione, sweetie, time to get up". Bellatrix mumbled and the answer that she recieved was a soft groan of dissapointment. " Come on it's ten". Hermione's head shot up."Can I please sleep a little more?". Hermione said tiredly.

"Sorry but we have company coming over for lunch". Bellatrix answered. "I'll get...up". yawned Hermione as she pulled the blankets over her head. There are three blankets, the bottom and top are a soft, silky fur-like blanket(s) and in the middle is a doona. Rodolphus smiled at Hermione's action, he didn't know why he smiled but there was something about the girl he liked about. Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus, he was still smiling and then he looked at Bellatrix in the eyes and she mouthed "_I saw that"_ and Rodolphus rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, time to get up". Bellatrix sweetly said. Bellatrix pulled the blankets down, revealing the upper half of Hermione and her injuries. Hermione looked at Bellatrix playfully and then she looked down at her arms, her playful face fell. For the first time Rodolphus could actually see her injuries, the bruises on her face, the cuts and bruises on her arms.

Hermione had four stitches on her right arm and her left arm had five stitches, the only identical cuts that were on her is that on both hands and part her wrist was cut from the center of her palms to her wrists. As she looked at her cuts and bruises she could feel pain shoot up and down her arms but the identical cuts didn't really hurt. Her face was filled with pain, emotional and physical pain. Rodolphus felt sorry for Hermione, he truely felt sorry.

Hermione sat up slowly, her entire body ached with pain and her face was a dead give away of the pain that she was feeling. "I'll get the _Analgesici_ potion". Bellatrix said, leaving the room. "You alright?". Rodolphus asked Hermione. Hermione felt uncomfortable being in the room with Rodolphus and the fact that he asked her a question made nervious. "Yeah". she said with a brave face. Rodolphus knew that she was lying, her eyes betrayed her face.

Bellatrix walked in with the _Analgesici_ potion in her hand, Bellatrix sat next to Hermione and offered the potion to her. Hermione groaned but she took the potion willingly. Hermione drank the potion like a shot of tequila and her face lost all skin color, she looked like a ghost. " Does anything in this world taste nice?". Complained Hermione. " I highly doubt that any painkiller stuff tastes nice". Bellatrix plainly.

" Well where I come from they have painkillers that don't taste yucky, well some do but not all". Hermione said in her cute voice. Bellatrix liked listening to the sound of Hermione's voice but she doesn't know why she feels this way about Hermione, that would be another thing she would be asking Narcissa about.

"Wait, so where you come from medicine doesn't taste foul, then what does it taste like?". Bellatrix curiously asked. "Some taste like bubblegum". Hermione said softly." How come we don't have bubblegum flavour?". Bellatrix moaned with envy. "Life would have been a lot easier for us as kids if we had bubblegum flavoured _Analgesici _instead of anchovi flavour". Said Rodolphus. Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement.

"So to change topics for a second, what do you girls want for breakfast? waffles, panca-".."Waffles". Blurted Bellatrix. "Wait you can cook?". Asked the confused wife. "Yeahh...I can do a lot of things like: Drawing, cooking, fix stuff and plenty of other stuff". Rodolphus proudly stated. " How come you never told me about your skills?". Bellatrix asked sounding a bit hurt. "Well one, you never asked and two, I didn't think you cared and lastly, you never took any interest in anything I knew". Rodolphus sounded hurt as well but his hurt is more about Bellatrix not taking any interest in his hobbies let alone to even bother knowing what he likes besides the sex.

Hermione felt really uncomfortable sitting there, just being right in the middle of their argument, not knowing what to do or what to say so she slowly slid or moved off the bed while they argued some more.

" Just because I don't ask what you do for fun doesn't mean I'm not interested." Bellatrix argued. "Yeah it kinda does, the fact that you don't ask means you're not interested in what I do or what I enjoy doing. And you can't really talk, the fact that you don't tell me or send me a message about people who are going to be visiting our manor". Rodolphus argued back.

Hermione eventually got off the bed and again she slowly made her way towards the door and then out to freedom. "Is there anything else I don't know about you". Bellatrix asked quietly. Bellatrix had never relised until now how much of a bad wife she has being, it hurt her. "Look let's just stop fighting, we'll get no where if continue this argument". said Rodolphus. Rodolphus stood up and walked towards the door in a slowish pace. Bellatrix walked behind Rodolphus and then she walked in front of him and the she pulled him into a hug, An embracing hug and she kissed him so passionatly it made his head spin.

Bellatrix was still hugging him. "I'm sorry". she whispered in his ear. Never in million years would Rodolphus ever think about hearing his wife apologising, it seemed so impossible but ever since Hermione had enter their lives Bellatrix had changed into...well he doesn't know what exactly but it sure as hell good to see that his wife isn't so heartless after all. He felt the manhood being restored into his blood (bella usually wore the pants in the releationship), he was a man again. Rodolphus gave his wife a soft and gentle kiss that felt like pure exctasy against her lips, she wanted more.

"Come on, let's make breakfast". He said happily. Bellatrix nodded like she was under a love charm. " Wait, where's Hermione?". She said looking over to the bed. Both of them looked at each other and quickly left the room. Rodolphus checked the guest room but no one was there. Bellatrix looked every where up stairs but she couldn't find Hermione so they started to panic a bit.

Meanwhile, Hermione was down stairs, well to be exact she was in the living room down stairs and admiring the weapons that were mounted up on the wall. After Hermione left the couple in master bedroom, and she did some looking around. The living room was on the left side **(**if you walked in the front door**)** and the stair case was also on the left side on the wall. On the right hand side there was a room with a piano in the middle of the room but the rest of the room had shelves filled with records and books with a few chairs in the room.

The living room was connected to the dining room. The living room had two 3 seated leather couches and two 2 seated leather couches and coffee table, a fire place and a floo place, big and old windows that gives you a clear view of the front lawn, paintings and mounted weapons. The dining room had a long dinner table that could fit two or three families and lots of chairs and the furniture was a dark ebony color, the entire room had dark wood floor boards, the alcohol cabint was filled with different types of alcohol from all over the world.

Hermione couldn't help but admire the stuff that they have, it was just beautiful. The thing that caught her attention was the weapons on the wall, it reminded her of her home except her house could fill up a quarter of the LeStrange's manor which in away made her think does anyone really need a house this big? Bellatrix and Rodolphus headed down stairs hoping that they would find Hermione which they did but they never expected to find her admiring weapons.

But Hermione's admiration for the weapons was not the type of admiring that one would do instead the admiring came from a memories of times when her father and herself would hang out and have fun with each other but she doesn't remember just one face she remembers two familiar faces, the faces that created her. Those are the faces that Hermione will always remember to keep herself happy. Hermione missed her parents, the world felt cold or lifeless without her parents being around, it's going to be hard for Hermione. "What'cha doing?".Rodolphus asked casually but to Bellatrix's point of view he sounded like an idiot.

"I-I..umm was just l-looking at your daggers". Hermione stammered. Bellatrix liked seeing Hermione act so inocent, it was cute to anyone's eyes, boy or girl it was hard not to say that she looked so adorable and shy but in a good way.

" Soo, what do you want for breakfast Hermione?". Bellatrix asked. "Do you have any fruit?". Hermione shyly asked. "Uhh yeah..I think we do". said Bellatrix while trying to remember if they had some fruit left. All three walked over to the dining table and took their seats at the far end of the room cause the door at the end of the room leads start into the kitchen. Bellatrix picked up Hermione and placed her on the chair next to her. "So how did you get interested in knives cause most kids your age wouldn't like knives?". Rodolphus curiously asked Hermione.

" My dad used to collect blades like the ones' you have but he hardly talked about the knives and daggers when he was home". Hermione said quietly, some how the collection of weapons reminded her of the father-daughter moments in her life, her and her father had a great bond with each other and the same went for her mother. "_When he was home?...". _Bellatrix wanted to know what she meant 'when he was home', but the only of her knowing the answer would be to ask but seemed a big line to cross.

" Well we have some apples and manderians or I could cook something for you". Rodolphus offered. "Can I have the manderian?". asked Hermione. " Yeah sure". Rodolphus got up and went into the kitchen and the room was left with an awkward silence.

"Soo...when's your Birthday?". Bellatrix asked._ "This got to be the most awkward morning ever"._ Everyone in that house shared the same thought. "First of the nineth". Again Hermione's voice sounded so sweet, Bellatrix wished that Narcissa would hurry up and get here otherwise Bellatrix would go nuts if someone didn't know why she liked Hermione so much, trying to guess what the feeling is, is killing her mind.

_"Why do I feel..giddy when she speaks or has that look on her face that makes me want to hug random people or...have a child with my love, Rodolphus._" Yeah sometimes Bellatrix thought about having babies but she was scared to ask Rodolphus, she thought he would reject her and not be with her anymore.

" Can't say September can you". Hermione blushed a light pink and looked down. "No I can't but I can say Knowledge and other hard words". Hermione nerviously spoke. Bellatrix started stroking Hermione's hair a bit, something inside told her to do that and now Bellatrix added another thing to the list of questions that Narcissa had to answer other wise there will be hell to pay.

After Bellatrix stopped stroking Hermione's hair, Hermione thought what was going to happen to her, would she be staying with Bellatrix and Rod or would she be alone again. Hermione smiled at Bellatrix and she smiled back, both of them staring into each others eyes seeing each others emotions or feelings.

Hermione couldn't really tell what emotion was in Bellatrix's eyes, it was hard to tell but what Bellatrix saw was a Brave face but the eyes betrayed her bravery, pain was stirring in Hermione's eyes, something told Bellatrix to keep a close eye on Hermione or she would never recover from the horrible night she had to experience. It will be hard for her but Bellatrix would do anything to keep well and happy, cause after all Hermione's father did say to look after her...

" Breakfast is served and Trix I made you toast cause I couldn't be bothered cooking". Said Rodolphus with a friendly smile that kinda made him look like sexual predator. "Have I ever told you that the smile you have right now makes you look like Santa Claus?". Bellatrix joked and giggled with Hermione. "Oh ha ha ha". Rodolphus said sarcasticly. "Don't you mean Oh Ho Ho Ho?". Bellatrix joked. " That is a lame joke, seriously if someone was reading this they would comment on how stupid that pun is". Said Rodolphus, while pointing the obvious out.

"Yeah well it may be stupid but it is still way better than your cooking". Said the smart ass Witch. Hermione moved a few inches away from the couple while she quietly eats her manderian. "Achoo, sorry I'm allergic to the shit that flies out of the female mouth". Commented Rodolphus. Bellatrix and Hermione's jaws dropped while Rodolphus smiled with Victory. Bellatrix was about to say something but instead she started laughing. "Isn't that what I said to my mum when she found out that we were dating?". Bellatrix asked. Rodolphus chuckled at the memory. "Yes, actually". Then they both started laughing. "Ahh, good times". Bellatrix smiled. Hermione had no idea what was going, she didn't even understand what they were talking about.

As they ate their breakfast they told jokes to lighten up the mood of the house hold, which is good because laughter is a great source of healing for every human in the world. But Hermione took most of Bellatrix's attention which Rodolphus got annoyed with, tho he liked Hermione it was just the attention that was being taken away from him annoyed the crap out of Rodolphus. But at least it was better then awkward silence. "So where exactly am I?". Hermione asked after swallowing a piece of a manderian. " Well your in the Wizarding world but your still in England but...okay look the world you came from is called the muggle world and the world we are in is called the Wizarding world and the wizard town we live in is called Kallesbre shire and we live in the LeStrange Manor".

When it came to explaining locations to little kids Bellatrix truely sucked at it, seriously when she was in her 7th year at Hogwarts she gave a group of first years  
some really bad directions and the kids ended up walking into a classroom where two teachers were having sex on the teacher's desk and the kids could never look at Prof. Slughorn and Prof. Sprout the same way as they used to.

" Who the hell picked you to find the Potter's when you were working?". Rodolphus half joked and half asked. "What's the dif-f-ference between the muggle world and this world?". Asked Hermione, cocking her head to the side giving her an adorable look. "Well for starters muggle means non-magic folk and in this world you are either a pure-blood or half-blood, and pure-blood in this world means blood with magic on both sides of the family, if your a half-blood it means one of the parents is pure-blood and the other is a muggle". Bellatrix explained as best as she could.

"So what are you then?". Hermione asked. " Rodolphus and I are pure-bloods but in other words Rodolphus is a wizard and I'm a witch". Bellatrix simply stated. Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. "You're a Witch?". Hermione exclaimed. Bellatrix nodded. "And You're a Wizard?". Hermione was in deep shock. "Uh-huh". Said Rodolphus. "Then what am I?". Hermione questioned. "You're a muggle-born (Hermione looked confused), it means you're a muggle but you're also a Witch, so you can use magic like us but not all muggles can use magic or see magic being preformed". Rodolphus answered.

Hermione pouted and thought for a moment about the whole blood subject but other then that Hermione couldn't believe what they were saying. Rodolphus and Bellatrix waited for what ever Hermione was going to say or do. " How did I become a witch?". Hermione asked softly.

That had to be one the hardest questions the couple had been faced with but it was a good question, how did muggles become witches or wizards? was there a wizard that knew the answer, and if he did why hasn't he explained how exactly muggles become witches or wizards? was he afraid or did he keep the answer to himself because the answer was so obvious that he knew many would not believe it because they rather think that they are the superior race of mankind and muggle-borns are just impure scum of the earth?

For the question to have an answer, it would require such skill to not make Hermione feel like she is not important and impure. Or they could do the smart thing and not answer the question.

* * *

**!Important!**

I have writers block, so I won't updating for a while. Im sorry for the incovenice. :(

Also if you go on deviantART look for Dramionekid cause I have drawn a picture for Raising Granger and I hope it's good enough for the story.

And thank you for all of your reviews it means a lot to me. Thank you Kiarcheo, you really helped me.


	5. We're doing what now?

Hey guys, omg it's been like what 4 months? I can't remember. Also don't expect a good chapter cause this what I could do with writers block and I don't know if this would make you say "Good chapter, I hope she updates again"and there is another messege for you at the bottom of the page . So yeah, enjoy! hopefully..And I'm really sorry that you had to wait this long for this chap, please forgive me...

* * *

_There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do_

_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_ So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_ we'll make it through _

_Avril Lavigne, Keep Holding on_

* * *

**Chapter**_** 5:**_

_**We're Doing what now?...**_

Previously on Raising Granger:" How did I become a witch?". Hermione asked softly.

Yes how did she become a witch. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were thinking very hard but alas no answer came to mind. _**"Hoot-Hoot!"**_. A gray owl flew into the dinning room and landed on the long ebony table, Hermione was startled by this unexpected suprise.

"_Odd, usually we don't get mail...why does that sound like a bad thing?"_ Thought Bellatrix. Rodolphus reached over to the owl and took the letter from it's beak. Once he had taken the letter out of it's beak, the gray owl pecked at his fingers. "Oww, Blimey!" Growled Rodolphus and snatched his hand away.

While he began to open the letter, Hermione studied the owl. It's big hypnotic eyes stared back at her, it seemed to be in some kind of trance, like it eyes were lost in the most beautiful sunset it has ever seen. The gray owl had a tiger like pattern on it feathers, the stripes were black and it shined brightly under neath the candle light.

"What's it say, Rod?" Bellatrix asked curiously. Rodolphus looked at his wife and said " We have to visit St Mungo's at 11:45 a.m today." Everyone looked at the grandfather clock, it was currently 11:25 a.m. "I guess we should get ready then." Spoke Rodolphus.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix stood up from their seats just as the gray owl snatched Hermione's breakfast from her hands, Hermione gave a little yelp and Bellatrix moved to her side in a flash. " Get Out." Rodolphus snarled through clenched teeth. The owl took off faster than you could say 'quidditch'. Hermione sat there to frightened to move.

"Are you okay Hermione, did it hurt you?" Bellatrix asked a little bit to quickly for anyone to understand. Hermione shook her head. Bellatrix offered her hand to Hermione. "Come on, I'll run you a bath." Hermione looked at Bella's hand and then she nervously held her hand.

Bellatrix and Hermione left the dinning room quietly, after they had left Rodolphus summoned the house elf. "Yes, master LeStrange?" The old elf asked. The elf had a walrus shaped face and it's skin was a pasty green. " Binks, clean up the mess." Rodolphus ordered and he started walking towards the hall. "Yes of course Master." croaked Binks. "-But the mudblood will clean up her mess." continued Binks, in a nasty whisper.

"What did you say? Did you just call Hermione a mudblood?" Snapped Rodolphus while he gave a sharp turn on the heel to face the creature. "No Master, Sorry Master, 'tis an old habit..but the truth." Binks whimpered while he hid behind his flithy rag.

Rodolphus took in a sharp inhale and glared at the poor creature while he marched his way over to the elf. "Once you 'ave cleaned up the mess in this house you are to leave and never return to this household unless we move out of this place, is that understood?" Sneered Rodolphus. Binks looked up at his Master, he could see the hatred in Rodolphus's eyes and that caused Binks to break down into tears.

Rodolphus left the elf and the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Hermione walked down the stairs, all three of them were ready to go except for one thing Bellatrix had to do.

" ***Gasp*** Rod I need to owl Cissy before we leave." Said Bellatrix, as she just remembered that her sister had planned to visit today.

"Okaay..." But Bellatrix didn't hear Rodolphus, she had already ran back up the stairs to find the study room.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Hermione seemed pretty interested in her feet and Rodolphus was staring at his collection of weapons on the wall. "_I should probably move them to my study, I wouldn't want any accidents to happen like the last time... last time I played 'Hide n Go seek' with Draco." _Pondered Rodolphus.

"So, it's Hermione right( Hermione looks up and gives a slight nod) sorry we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Rodolphus LeStrange and you've already meet my wife Bellatrix." Said Rodolphus, breaking the silence.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Said Hermione in a quite voice. "Just call me Rodolphus or Rod." Said Rodolphus as kindly as possible.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Alrighty then, let's go". Said Bellatrix, as she jogged down the stairs.

Bellatrix held Hermione's hand and followed Rodolphus to floo/ fire place. All three of them stepped into to the pit and Hermione looked at Bellatrix with confusion. "St. Mungo's". Said Rodolphus, his voice was loud and threw the silver green powder right where they were standing.

_**"Crack!"**_

Hermione felt her body being pulled, squeezed and twisted, she felt as if though she was traveling through a rubber tube. Her stomach twirled, flipped and it felt like it was moving into her throat permentley. She tightened her grip on Bellatrix's hand, fearing to let her go and with her spare hand she clamped it over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

_**"Poof!" **_

Everything was still except for Hermione's insides. Her eyes were still shut and her hands stayed where they are, she drew in quick breaths through her nostrils and her pulse was speeding like a freight train. " Hermione are you okay? open your eyes sweetie". Said Bellatrix, her concern was noticeable in her voice.

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was bombarded with a blinding light that made her squint and look at her feet. Bellatrix pulled her towards a corridor that she vaguely remembers. " Hermione look at me". Said Bellatrix, kneeling down in front of her. Hermione took her eyes off of her feet and stared directly into Bellatrix's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix asked again. Hermione slowly dropped her hand and took in large amounts of air. "I-I I...I feel dizzy". she answered truthly. " It will pass soon". Said Bellatrix.

"Ahh, Mr and Mrs LeStrange you're here, please follow me". Said Dr Taylor, who just appeared from around the corner. They followed Dr Taylor to her office that was on the fourth floor, next to her office is a room that appears to be..empty.

They entered the small office and sat down on the chairs that were in front of her desk. Dr Taylor sat in her big grey office and started searching through her desk draws.

_**"Knock, Knock!"**_

"Come in". Said Dr Taylor. A thin build, blonde doctor walked into the room with such grace in her steps. " Good morning Dr Li'Bracchi". Greeted Dr Taylor. " Morning Dr Taylor, Mrs LeStrange do you mind if I do a check up on Miss Granger"? Dr Li'Bracchi asked kindly. " I, uhh-". Bellatrix looked to Dr Taylor for some input.

"I think it would be best if Miss Granger had a check up now while I will be asking you and Mr LeStrange some questions". Said Dr Taylor. The LeStrange's looked at Hermione who seemed to be a bit frightened. Dr Li'Bracchi walked up to Hermione and held out her hand. " Come along dear, I don't bite.. much".

_"If she bites, I'll bite her arm off". _Bellatrix gave a cool glare at the doctor who quickly apologised to Hermione.

Hermione followed Dr Li'Bracchi out to the corridor with much hesitation in each of her steps. Bellatrix and Rodolphus watched Hermione leave the room in silence. Dr Li'Bracchi led Hermione into the empty room that she saw while following Dr Taylor to her office.

" Just hop on that bed". Said Dr Li'Bracchi, as pointed to bed that was to her right. The room is the size of a normal muggle medical room, the walls are white and there were at least three windows. The sunlight filled the room, making it feel cosy although since this is a hospitel the word 'cosy' does not exsist.

"I-I c-can't climb up there". Hermione stuttered, feeling ashamed at being weak. the doctor gave her a sympathic look and picked up Hermione and placed her on the bed. " Dr Li'Bracchi you called for us?". Two nurses entered the room, both of them were the same height.

"Ahh yes, good both of you are here, Susie do you mind closing the door". Said Li'Bracchi with a small smile. The brunette nurse, named Susie, closed the door with out a second thought. The other nurse had curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes while the other had olive green eyes.

"Hermione, these two ladies and I are going to be checking up on you". Said Dr Li'Bracchi. "_Okaay_". Hermione sounded unsure of what the doctor was trying to get across. " No you don't understand, we're gynecologists". Dr Li'Bracchi explained. " What does that mean?" Hermione looked extremely worried. " Oh boy". Sighed the blonde nurse.

* * *

_Mean while..._

" Mr and Mrs LeStrange we need to talk about what's going to happen to Miss Granger, cause at the moment we can not find any Granger's in London and espeically in Bermondsey". Said Dr Taylor. " Bermondsey?" Said Rodolphus. " That's the town where Mrs LeStrange found Miss Granger". Explained Dr Taylor. " Now, I already know Mrs LeStrange offered to let Miss Granger stay at your home for the night but we must figure out if Miss Granger will staying with a foster family, an orphange or-" Bellatrix cut Dr Taylor off. "Orphange?"

" That's if no-one will take or adopt her,". Said Dr Taylor. "Which is why I asked for both of you to come and to preform a proper check up that we didn't get to do last night, due to complications". She continued while eyeing Bellatrix. " So what is going to happen to Miss Hermione Granger?" She asked. " I think we are going to need a proper discussion about this, because we might have some problems about the situation". Said Rodolphus, in a very serious tone. " Do you mind if we could discuss this in private?" Asked Rodolphus before Bellatrix could get a word in.

"Of course". Said Dr Taylor and she left the room. Both of them didn't speak until the door had closed. Rodolphus grabbed his wand and pointed at the door and said " _**Muffliato"**_. Bellatrix looked at him while he hid his wand in his jacket. " _Problems? _What do you mean by that?". She asked, clearly angry at what her husband had said. " Well for one, if your father finds out that you didn't complete the trial task because of what happened, Hermione could get killed and he will crucio you until your heart stops beating". Growled Rodolphus, the thought of his wife been put through that amount of pain made his blood boil.

" Look, if my father _does _come knocking on our door we will hide Hermione from him". Bellatrix tried to reason with Rodolphus. " Please I don't...It's not that I'm against the idea of Hermione living with us due to recent events but we can't risk having her killed, and we can't even take care of a child just look at Draco, how many times has he run around our house and injured himself from our mounted weapons". Rodolphus took a deep breath.

Bellatrix could see his points but a part of her, the child version of Bellatrix told her not to leave Hermione with anyone else. " And may I ask why you want Hermione to live with us so badly?" He asked quietly. Bellatrix thought about all the reasons why she wanted Hermione to stay with them but it was a hard thing to explain because she didn't know the answer herself, so she picked ones that made the most sense to her. " I guess it's because I never had an adult to look after me, you know very well what my relationship is like with my _mother_". She sneered at the word mother.

_**"She doens't deserve that title, she never did".**_

_" Don't you think I know that"._

_**"Oh I know very well that you already knew that, I just needed to make sure"**_

Bellatrix was having an internal debate over whether or not that they should adopt Hermione or leave her with someone else, and a pointless argument with her wand. Yes wand, if the witch or wizard has a strong bond with their wand then they can communicate with each other telepathicaly. It is a gift that is unknown to most wizarding families but then again the Black family aren't the same as _most _wizarding families.

" I don't think I could forgive myself if I just forget Hermione and move with my life, she needs us and think about it she could end up in the same type _family _enviroment that we grew up in". Said Bellatrix, hoping to come to an agreement with Rodolphus. Rodolphus sniffed. " I completely understand that but if we do adopt her ( Bellatrix eyes shined very brightly)- _if_, how are we suppose to take of her, I mean we know nothing of taking care of a child especially a child that has been living in the muggle world and knows nothing about the wizarding world...what do we do?" Rodolphus had put a lot of thought into this, Bellatrix could tell very easily.

"Well if she's interested we could tell her the very basics of our world and try to find a simply way of explaning it to her, and if she's ready we can show her around our town". Said Bellatrix, obviously getting a bit excited. " Please don't take this the wrong way but I clearly remembered you hating muggle-borns during our years at Hogwarts, what made you change your mind?" That question caught her off guard.

_**" To bad he isn't me other wise he would've known"**_

_" How do I tell him"_

_**"It's simply, tell him that the reason why you didn't like some muggle-borns is because 1) Your role model left the family- well got kicked out but that doesn't matter, and married a muggle-born. 2) You felt betrayed that your sister left you and Cissy alone with that batshit crazy woman that Cissy still calls 'mom'.**_

_**Need I go on and on with the top ten reasons that you made?"**_

_" Shut up"_

" I..." She couldn't find the words. " Having an argument with your wand?" Said Rodolphus, he didn't need her to tell him that she was arguing with her wand, he could just tell by her facial expression. Bellatrix nodded. " Yeah, same here". Both of them sat in silence. " My reason for disliking muggle-borns is because when my sister left, father told me and Cissy that the reason why she did it is because she loved the muggle-born more than us...and you can guess I how I took that". Rodolphus didn't press on, he knew very well why Bella was considered the muggle-born hater of the centuary..infact he knew Bellatrix pretty damn well to know why she had done the things that she did.

" And the reason why Hermione is staying with us is because you feel guilty for bullying the muggle-borns?" Bellatrix felt offended by that, having a child staying at their home just because she felt guilty and some how saw the child as shot at redemption.

_**"Look I know you love him more than life itself but he did not just say that"**_

_" Well think about from his point of view, like you wouldn't be thinking the same way as him?"_

_**" Point taken but seriously, the only reason why you want to take the child in is because her father asked you to 'take care of her'- last words of **__**  
his breathe, and not to mention your scared of leaving this child because you think by leaving her you'll end up like your 'mother', and I know for a fact that your mother neglected you from the age of- ladies and gentlemen, buckle up because your about to find out why Bellatrix LeStrange is considered a hateful person- 1 second"**_

_"Did you really need to say it like that?"_

_**" Come on Bella, be serious for second- not your cousin Sirius, the word Serious- your scared of making the child feeling neglected because you some how see a younger version of you in her, even though you don't know a bloody thing about her you still see innocence that you once held"**_

_" Your right, I am scared"_

_**" Well duh, every human in the world should a companion just like you: A Fucking Stick!"**_

" That's not the reason Rodolphus". Said Bellatrix, each word dripped with seriousness.

_**" Yep, just ignore faithful companion, If I had legs I'd be kicking the shi-"**_

" Then please tell me, cause your giving me mixed messeges". Sighed Rodolphus. " The reason why I want Hermione to live with us is because; I'm scared that she will be neglected and a part of me feels like I'll turn out to be just like my _'mother'_, cause from day one of my life my _'mother' _neglected me..and I just..". Bellatrix felt her eyes starting to sting from the tears that were forming.

Rodolphus hugged Bellatrix very tightly, he hated it when she cried..it always made him feel like he was a failure. Bellatrix hid her face in the nook of his neck, she didn't want him to see her crying. Rodolphus kissed the side of her head and made gentle circles on her back with the very tip of his index finger.

A moment later Bellatrix calmed down. "So I guess we're adopting Hermione then?" Rodolphus asked in a soft voice. "Only if your okay with it...and if Hermione wants to stay with us as well". She said quietly. " I am okay with it, I'm just worried". Bellatrix removed her head from Rodolphus's neck and looked into those caramel eyes that she loves. "No matter what happens, we will stick together and work it out". Rodolphus was going to say something but Bellatrix kissed him.

Their lips felt the electricity flow from one person to the other, Rodolphus felt like he could take on the world and Bellatrix felt the love that her heart wanted all this time. Every time they kissed they always felt like that, their love for each other could only be described by a veela that had found it's mate.

"Let's go ask Hermione then". Both of them got up and staightend their clothes. Bellatrix wore: a black corset and black tank top underneath, skinny black pants and black lace up boots. Rodolphus wore: a dark red collar shirt- long sleeved, black pants and the same style of boots that bellatrix wore. One could easily guess that Bellatrix liked wearing her husband's clothing. With that done they left the room and Rodolphus lifted the enchanment.

As soon as they were in the corridor Dr Taylor escorted them to the room that Hermione was in. "Hermione we would like to..." Bellatrix didn't finish her sentence because she saw Hermione rocking back and forth in a fetal postion on the bed, she looked very feaked out.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus immediatly went to Hermione's side. " What happened to her?" Snapped Bellatrix, Rodolphus gave each of the staff a look that could kill them all. Dr Li'Bracchi stepped forward. " We're gynecologists". She stated. " And we have some results that would most certainly interest you".

_**" That bitch tricked you, she wanted you and Rodolphus away from Hermione so she could have her minions shove their flithy hands where they don't belong! How dare she keep you and Rod in the dark, If I was person.."**_

_"My Gods, I so wanna kill them!"_

_**"Do it then, i'll help"**_

_"But if I do kill them I won't ever be able to adopt Hermione or wake up in bed next to my other half"_

_**"Fine then, but I expect you to think about killing them and then making a complaint about this to the medical chief of St Mungo's"**_

"Before both of you start asking questions, I suggest you take a look at the results". Said Dr Taylor, she was very scared about how this will end. Bellatrix looked at Hermione, she was still rocking back and forth. "I'll check the results". Rodolphus growled, he was displeased by the sly action that happened.

He walked over to Dr Li'Bracchi, who was on the other side of the room, at a fast pace. Dr Li'Bracchi handed him the results which Rodolphus snatched away in a heart beat. He studied the results very carefully and something had caught his eye.

Rodolphus looked over to his wife, she was trying to calm Hermione down, and then he looked back at Dr Li'Bracchi. " She can't have kids?" He whispered. "No she can have kids but she lost 80% of her chance, she at least has 20% chance at having a child". Dr Li'Bracchi whispered back.

"How?" He asked, his voice still in a whisper. " Well the man who raped her was a werewolf, and werewolf seamen can only be accepted into the body if the female is his mate but since Hermione is not his mate the seamen had attacked her repoductive system, and I must say if she was raped any longer she wouldn't be walking away so lucky". Rodolphus glared at her.

"_Lucky?, _how the fuck can you say that, she witnessed her parents death and then was brutally raped and then she had to be even more traumtised by you shoving your fingers into her, How the FUCK can you call that _Lucky?_" His snarled in a loud whisper. "You know what I mean, Mr LeStrange". She snapped back.

Rodolphus wasn't sure if he did understand what she meant, all he felt at the moment was rage and disgusted. Rage because no-one notefied him or Bellatrix about the gynecologists checking Hermione, and disgusted because someone had actually raped a child. Rodolphus strongly believe that people who sexually abuse/ assualt innocent people deserve to die a most horrible and painful death, it sickens him that much.

" Trixie could you come here for a second". Breathed Rodolphus. " Do you mind if I leave for a second". Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear. The girl shook her head, she had tears falling freely down her cheeks. Bellatrix wiped her tears away and told her that she will still be in the room.

"What is it?" That was the first thing she asked as soon she was at Rodolphus's side. He told her everything. "Oh my Gods, we definately have adopt her now, there is no where in Hades domain am I letting Hermione live with any other person in the world". Snarled Bellatrix, she was very concerned about Hermione's wellbeing.

"Well remember we still have to ask her what thinks". Said Rodolphus. "Please don't hate me for this, I already asked and she agreed with much enthusiasm..although it just could've been her rocking back and forth to much". Said Bellatrix. Rodolphus looked at his wife with much relief. " Dr Taylor do you have _the _paperwork you were talking about, because we've made our decision". Asked Rodolphus in a more calmer tone.

" I'll go get them then". And then she went into her office, grabbed the paper work that she was looking for and came back as fast as she could. " I should tell you it's not full custody until we find a relative that will be more than happy to raise her but if the relative is not capable or there is no other relatives then you will have full custody of Miss Granger". Warned Dr Taylor.

Rodolphus opened his mouth but his wife.."Just give us the bloody papers". Said Bellatrix as she gently snatched the paperwork out her hand. " She gets impatient when she is displeased". That was all Rodolphus could say and he went to his wife's side once more.

Both of them signed the paperwork, Rodolphus handed the paperwork back to Dr Taylor while he looked very pleased with himself, and the couple went over to Hermione's side.

Someone walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Auror-"

**to be continued...**

* * *

_**Please Review?, **_

This chapter is dedicated to everyone because all of you have been so patient, and three people know that I have been re-writing chapter 5 so much which I'm pretty sure it pissed you of to no end to have parts of the story in your Inbox and then later have me telling you I'm re-writing it...which I have to thank you guys for the feedback that you gave me so thank you: Nellie Potter, Ladybard83 and Heart of the Wolf for everything and a major thank you to all of the reviewers, the people who added my story to their lists and literally everyone for been so patient. Okay I'm gonna stop there before I get to carried away..

Also Merry Christmas from Australia! and I promise to have another chapter up in a maxium of 6-12 weeks. also here is a 1 litre bucket full of cookies and 1 litre of milk for everyone, Please forgive me for not updating sooner.


	6. Unexpected Visitor, no 1

Very sorry for the late update it's just that I have been getting only a few hours of sleep and it's affecting my concertration. And does anyone know how to beat chronic insomnia? cause I've had since I was seven (I'm 15 now) and it's really pissing me off now because I'm starting to get these aggressive mood swings, which makes me feel horrible afterwards 'cause I just snapped at one of my best friends or family...Please Help me!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned J.'s Harry Potter there would no point in having a disclaimer.**-** Man I sounded like a bitch lol. But I do own everything else that is not part of the Harry Potter world including this plotline. Okay I think that's about it.

* * *

_Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Somehow I cannot hide Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show

_Who I am inside? _

_Mulan, Reflection_

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
The Unexpected visitor, no. 1  
**

"Hello, I'm Frank Longbottom from the Auror's department". Said the tall, short curly hair, man. Everyone looked at each other, surprised by the unexpected visitor. " Good afternoon Mr longbottom, how are you today?" Dr Taylor greeted politely.

"I'm well thanks." He answered. Mr Longbottom entered the room slowly, his eyes taking in everything visible. " Would it be a hassel if I borrowed Mrs LeStrange for a few minutes?" He asked. " No, not at all infact we're taking a short break at the moment." Dr Taylor said icily- The LeStrange's are giving her the ' I'm-going-to-murder-you' look which is making her quite nervous.

" Excellent, well if you don't mind Mrs LeStrange could you please step this way for me." He wasn't asking a question, it was an order and all of the sudden Bellatrix felt like a guilty child. She didn't know why she felt guilty, she just did or maybe she's scared that he may find out what she was doing before she met Hermione and that was definitely something to dread.

Before Bellatrix left with Mr Longbottom she told Hermione that she will be right back and she kissed her husband- it's a habit that she developed on her honeymoon.

"Do you mind if we borrow your office, cause this is a private conversation we are going to have." Again he wasn't asking for permission, one way or another he was going to use her office. " Go ahead." Sighed Dr Taylor. Bellatrix followed Mr Longbottom into Dr Taylor's office while thinking of any possible explanations as to why.

Mr Longbottom closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the office. Bellatrix was slowly beginning to panic, her childhood punishments nearly always involved that charm." Quite a bland office don't you think?" He said, trying to ease the tension.

" I s'pose but hospitals aren't meant to be five star hotels, Mr Longbottom." She said mockingly, trying to hide the panic tone in her voice.

He smirked at her. " Mrs LeStrange if you are wondering why I came here today, it's not because I want to annoy you it's more because I want to know everything that happened last night and if you don't tell me I do have permission to use vertissim." He said threateningly.

**Bellatrix's POV**

I watched him carefully as he pulled out his notepad and his pencil from his grey trench coat- His attire was a military officer's look and he looked very intimidating. He asked me why I was in Bermondsey and I told him that I never mentioned anything about Bermonsey or whatever it was called.

" My team and I checked the floo network last night, one of them had transported a person or people from an antique shop called 'Mythology Of The Dead' to here; Saint Mungos." Said Mr Longbottom with an exasperated sigh.

" Sorry, I didn't know that and now I do so let's continue." I said, matching his irritated voice.

" Okay then, now from the research I have done the antique store (Mythology of the dead) is located on Abbey street in Bermondsey and you left there at 8:27pm and arrived here at 8:28pm and the victim; Hermione Granger, was assalted and raped and also might have witnessed her parents death. That is all I know at the moment and to be honest that's not enough to find out if this was a planned attack or they just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and we need to know everything that lead up to the event, so if you're ready please tell me how you came across her, starting from the beginning." He sounded like he was debriefing me for a dangerous task.

I told him that I was going for a walk or sight seeing around the muggle world out of curiosity, he gave me a questioning look. " Why were you leaving your home, by yourself I might add, at 7pm last night? Were you meeting someone or were you looking for someone?" He asked me curiously, I had a hunch that he didn't believe what I had told him.

" That is private information Mr Longbottom, I do hope you will respect my privacy by not telling you." I told him.

I don't know why but I felt my heart beating faster and I started panicking a bit. Looking into his eyes I could tell he knew something or he was looking right through me.

"Forgive me I was merely curious but no matter." He smiled weakly.

"Could you tell me the last place you were before you stumbled across Ms Granger?"

"I think I was on..."

I blocked my mind from getting probed while I remembered a Death Eater giving me a map that marked all the check-points they had made for me. The last check-point I was at was the coffee shop that, the one I leaned against after running 15 blocks from that alley, was on...I think it was...

**_oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo_**

_Mean while..._

**Rodolphus's POV..**

I was at a loss. I didn't know what to do about Hermione, I mean yeah she stopped rocking back and forth but she was slightly shaking and you could hear a faint whimper every time she breathed. It is hard for me because she wasn't like Trixie when she was in this sort of state, any time Trixie was upset I knew how to cheer her up.. I knew how to stop the tears.

When Trixie was a kid she wasn't treated like a princess and never had the fairytale life that her parents lead the world to believe. Any time something broke in the house or if something got burnt or whatever, Trixie would get blamed for it and her mother and father would back hand her. That happened a lot of the time because Trixie also took the blame for Narcissa's mistakes- she did that willingly.

At Hogwarts I met Trixie for first time, she was very quiet but she could be very ruthless at times and no-one would mess with her in our first year. By the second year I found out that her parents beating her like a common house elf for 'allowing' a muggle-born beat her in tests, ever since then I was making sure that I was there for her all the time. I didn't want her to do something stupid or dangerous, I think you can guess what I am talking about.

I tried to slowly my hand towards Hermione but she flinched away from me. I looked around the room to for some help but no-one was here to give me advice. How do people comfort rape victims? Is it even possible to do so? Please Gods, please Artemis help me to comfort Hermione.

I wish that Trixie would hurry up and finish the report, I don't want Hermione to be scared anymore, not by me nor anybody else.

I looked at her solemnly. I wonder what she was thinking, was she thinking about something bad that could happen. I could use legilimens on her but that could possibly freak her out- people having their mind read for the first time can make you feel paranoid during the process and you some times get this feeling like you're being stalked.

I moved my hand slowly to her right shoulder and placed it on her as gently as possible. I felt her tensed up under my palm, she was scared. This action hurt me a bit, I didn't like it when kids thought of me as sinister man or a monster. Yeah I was a kinda of a bully in Hogwarts but I really do care for children of all ages.

_**"Don't worry about it, I mean what did you expect she did get raped by a man which would make her fear men for a very long time"**_

"I know it's just...when I do have my own children I don't want them to think that I'm a cruel father, I want them to like me because-"

_**" I know, I know, you have this dream about having a loving family with your other half and it's all hugs and kisses but seriously you need to think about looking after this child because she is going to need all the help she can get from you and Trixie. And here is some advice, ask Narcissa how comfort Hermione while not freaking her out"**_

_" Why are you telling me stuff that I already know? don't answer that"_

_**"Because you know it sub-consciously not consciously, that means instead of you waiting for your brain to tell you later I thought it would be best to tell you now"**_

_"Okay, umm thank you?"_

_**"It's cool, I just sensed a disturbance in the force"**_

_"...what?"_

_**"Never mind, it's wand talk"**_

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**_

Bellatrix told him where she was without giving to much away, she didn't want to take any risks. She waited patiently as he finished writing down this new information.

"Okay I think that's enough for the location of the murder unless it took place somewhere else?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "No that's it, that's where it took place."

"Alright then but I still need you to answer one more question and I would really prefer that you tell me." He nodded gently.

"Yeah sure, what's the question?" She asked.

"What did he look like?"

"I didn't...I didn't see his face," He drew in a deep breath. "Sorry." She quickly added.

"No it's okay, I'm just trying to figure out if this guy is related to another attack that occurred last night." He frowned, he looked tired.

"Who else got attacked?"

"James Potter's parents." He said gloomily.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She could not believe her luck, the recruits must have found Wormtail and carried out the task without her.

_"My father is going to kill me for not helping."_

"What?" His eyes locked onto her, looking very pissed off.

"Huh?" She didn't understand what was happening, she was confused.

"You just said 'My father is going to kill me for not helping', what is that S'posed to mean?" He snapped, quickly drawing his wand.

Bellatrix didn't say anything, she just stood there, wand at the ready and about to have a panic attack. He pointed his wand at her, daring her to make the first move.

"Well? do you want to explain or do I have to get it out of you?" He sneered.

**_"Da-thump, Da-thump"_**

She could only hear the sound of her heart beating rapidly. She started feeling consumed by dizziness and her vision was all fuzzy. She felt like she was going to faint if she didn't leave. She lowered her wand and fell into a seat and started gasping for air.

Mr Longbottom looked confused and slightly worried. He had never seen anyone look so...helpless before and especially Bellatrix, at Hogwarts she seemed cool with being under pressure but now not so much.

"Ar-are you okay?" He leaned towards her, feeling slightly guilty.

She let out a loud sob and hid behind her hands, still taking greedy breaths. She leaned forward in her chair, elbows resting on her knees.

"Why is your father after an old couple?"

"I don't know, he just said something about finishing off _His_ unfinished business."

"You don't mean _Him_, as in You-know-who right?" Now he was getting worried.

She let out a shaky breathe. "If I..if I tell you what's going on could you help me?"

"What? what do you mean?" He was gobsmacked. This information has to go to someone special/ important, someone like..

"I mean if I tell you, you must keep between us and not tell anyone that can get me chucked into Azkaban because I really don't want to die for my father's insanity." She pleaded, looking as desperate as ever.

He started thinking about the situation that they were both in, how it could benefit _them_ as well as her. He walked around the desk and sat in the chair across from her.

"You know, after we all graduated from Hogwarts Lily revealed something very interesting to us, her friends...do you know what she said?" He started slowly.

Bellatrix eyed him, looking bemused. "No." Her voice so quiet it seemed more like an eerie presence then an actual sound.

He gave her a look that told her that he felt sorry. "She told us that you and her became friends at the start of your last year at Hogwarts, she didn't tell us exactly how but she said that you were in a horrible situation and you needed someone on the outside to give you comfort...to give you hope." He sounded so sad.

She looked at the floor like it was a very interesting painting. "Look I'm not exactly sure what has happened between you and your father but-"

"_Mother _and_ father_." She mumbled still looking down at the ground. " I do know," He hesitated after continuing " that there are a few remaining Death Eaters out there." Bellatrix quivered at the name, from an early age of 12 her father thought best that she would go into training early, the type of training that required the person to learn Will Power or more commonly known as torture. It was his favorite form of punishment.

"Can you just promise that nothing bad will happen to me or the people I care about?" She spoke so quietly that he had to lean forwards just to catch a part of what she had said. "Yes I can promise that but I won't do it unless _you _can promise that you will stay away from your parents and _them_." You have to admit he had a plan already forming inside of his head.

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

It had been almost 50 minutes since Bellatrix left the room and Rodolphus had just started to worry that his wife might not return from the interview or whatever it was. He didn't know how long Hermione would last been in here with a male and he really doesn't want Hermione to do anything...drastic.

_**"Knock, Knock"**_

At light tapping sound came from the doorway and there stood another doctor, a female doctor. She had slightly wavy brown hair with a few high lights pulled back into a loose pony tail. She wore black framed glasses and had hazel green eyes. "Hi there I'm Dr Victoria Peterson, I'm a children's Soul Healer or in muggle terms a psychologist." She sounded so bubbly.

"Hullo Dr Peterson, I'm Rodolphus LeStrange and this is Hermione Granger." She beamed at them, looking as cheerful as ever. She walked over to them with a bounce in every step, this annoyed Rodolphus. "Please call me Tori." Rodolphus had to admit, she was the most friendly person he had met today. "Umm, do you mind if I have a little chat with Hermione?" She asked still sounding cheerful.

"Uhh..," He looked over to Hermione, she seemed distant. "I think you should ask her." Tori smiled and nodded. "Soo," She kneeled down to Hermione's height. "Do you want to have a little chat Hermione?" Hermione looked into Tori's eyes with the most frightened look on her face. "You're not gunna' _touch_ me, are you?" Tori eyes widened and her jaw dropped, never has any child asked her what Hermione just said. It was the most weirdest and some what disturbing experience ever, not even Rodolphus wasn't expecting that.

"NO! Wha-what in the world made you say that?" Tori gasped. "The nurses that were in here before were gynecologists." He answered for Hermione. Tori's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. "I've been working here for four weeks and people still don't tell me the full story, ridiculous." Tori mumbled angrily.

Silence was the only presence in the room now, no-one said anything for a while until Tori asked Hermione again if she wanted to have a little chat but the idea was refused. So instead of having a little chat with Hermione, Tori explained to the both of them why she was there, the counselling sessions and everything else they needed to know about.

"Okay then, Mr LeStrange 'ow would you and your wife feel if we met on every Friday for the next few months?" Tori asked as she grabbed her little red leather diary from her inside jacket pocket, and a pencil. "Yeah sure that's okay." Rodolphus agreed.

"Excellent." She said, writing down the dates and time for the sessions. "What time will you be arriving at?" Rodolphus asked. " 'Bout 2 o'clock." Tori smiled. He just nodded with a weak smile.

"Alright I need to get going, here's my card and I'll see you on Friday next week." Tori bid them adieu and left. Rodolphus was just about to say something to Hermione when his wife and Mr Longbottom came through the door. "I'm sorry for taking so long, there were a lot of questions." Said Bellatrix as she walked back over to her husband and Hermione.

"Well normally at this stage we ask the victim, Hermione Granger, what the person looks like," Mr Longbottom started rummaging through his pockets for some small wanted posters. "I have some pictures I want you to look at and point at the one you have seen before." He pulled out the posters he was looking for and held up the first one.

Hermione stared at the intimidating man standing proudly as he look down at the photographer. Hermione never read the words on the poster but Rodolphus and Bellatrix did and they felt ashamed to even know who was standing proudly in the poster.

It said; **Wanted: **

**Gabriel Pelletier for the assistance in torturing an Auror, Alice Longbottom, and for several other murders. This man has escaped custody three times and has injured 7 Aurors in the process of escaping. On a side note he has been illegally using youth potions to stay young and has also sold youth potions to other criminals- while selling youth potions he has used the name, Sean Harley, to sell this illegal potion in Knockturn Alley.**

**If you have seen him do not attempt to prosecute him instead contact the Auror's department and tell us where you have seen him.**

**This man has short blonde hair and toxic green eyes, age 46, is married to widow Marsha LeStrange- who is also wanted for the assistance of torturing Alice Longbottom and for Death Eater activities.**

Hermione shook her head and Mr longbottom pulled up another picture.

Wanted:

**Fenrir Greyback for the kidnappings of '99, 4 sexual assaults, 15 murders and for his assistance in Death Eater activities. Fenrir is known to have a Werewolf gang living in the sewers of muggle London. If you have seen or heard any suspicious activities please contact the Aurors' department by owl or report it in person. Do not approach him by any means necessary.**

**Highly dangerous werewolf. Age 38, long brown hair and rough skin.**

Hermione stared at the grinning picture of Greyback with wide eyes, it wasn't him but it still looked creepy as hell. She shook her head. "Okay how about this one." As soon as he pulled up the picture Hermione squealed and then quickly hid behind Bellatrix, whimpering as she did so.

Wanted:

**Savage "Klown" Greyback for 21 sexual assaults, 32 murders of muggles and 16 kidnappings. This Werewolf is a Death Eater and has fought along side with the most dangerous criminals of our world. He usually resembles a clown to lure children away from home or parents but during the cycles of the full moon his appearance becomes infected and his eye color becomes fiery.**

**It has been reported a lot that he has assisted his brother in the kidnappings of '99 but no proof has been given at this point in time, if you have any evidence please report it to the Aurors' department.**

**Age is unknown at this point in time. **

**Do NOT approach with any means necessary.**

Mr Longbottom looked at the picture himself and was surprised while Bellatrix internally groaned. When her and Rodolphus were teenagers they had the _privilege_ to meet Savage Greyback through her father, Cygnus Black, at a family dinner party. The experience of meeting _him _or _it _was most unlikely to be...friendly.

Hermione was still behind Bellatrix. "It's all right sweetie." Bellatrix said soothingly as she turned around. Bellatrix held Hermione close to her, like a mother wolf protecting her pups. "Thank you." Mr Longbottom said, tucking the wanted posters away in his pocket.

"What happens now?" Rodolphus asked. "Well we need to do an autopsy on the parents, sort out a few legal things here and there, and I think we should get some stuff from the Granger's residence for Miss Granger." Said Mr Longbottom.

"Why an autopsy?" He asked again. "Just to find something that can help us even more." Said Mr Longbottom. Rodolphus nodded. "I think we should go and collect Miss Granger's things while the sun is still up."

And they did. Mr Longbottom grabbed stuff that would make Hermione feel at home while living with the LeStranges. This year, 2004, is going to be interesting for both Hermione and for the LeStrange couple.

_**oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo**_

_Four - Five years ago, the Hogwarts express_

_"That is it, Ms Black and Ms Evans will you please follow me!" Shrieked the scottish professor. It was the fifth, and final, time Bellatrix and Lily had gotten into an argument/ fight in the Prefects compartment over the stupidest thing you can imagine, Quidditch._

_Minerva lead Ms Black and Ms Evans into an empty compartment and locked them in there. "You will stay in here until both of you can learn to be in the same room without trying to hex each other, and Ms Black if you even dare to speak that horrible name again you will no longer be a Prefect do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes Professor." They said simultaneously. When the professor left both of them glared at each other, daring each other with their eyes. "Mudblood." Bellatrix mumbled and then smirked as Lily got angry._

_"Why are you such a bitch?" Lily shouted, completely catching Bellatrix off guard. "Excuse me?" Bellatrix sneered but Lily didn't pay any attention to her voice. "Why does it have to be me, what the fuck did I ever do to you?" She yelled again, rising up from her seat. Bellatrix matched the same stance as Lily._

_"You wanna know why I'm such a bitch!" Shouted Bellatrix while making hand gestures and cutting Lily off from her rant. "It's because you're perfect, you have a family that loves you, your parents don't beat you every time they hear a muggle-born has out done you in tests or-or if you're not what they wanted in a child and will always scream and hit you every time they see you!" By this point Bellatrix had broken down and started crying her heart out._

_Lily's jaw dropped to the ground, eyes wide with shock. She sat down next to Bellatrix and wrapped her arms around the crying witch, which turned into a hug by Bellatrix. "I'm so sorry for everything" Bellatrix sobbed over and over again into Lily's shoulder._

_Lily whispered soothing words into Bellatrix's ears and rubbed her back softly. It took a while for Bellatrix to calm down, 'bout ten minutes, and Lily kept trying to stop the tears. In all honesty Lily felt surprised and awkward, surprised because she thought bellatrix just hated her and awkward because she was hugging her long time, now retired, bully._

_Once Bellatrix calmed down she let go of Lily, ending the hug. "Are you okay now?" Lily asked gently. "No." She hiccupped, despite her age she looked pretty cute when she answered. "I am so sorry for the life you had, growing up as a child must have been tough for you." Said Lily, even though she didn't know why she had said it._

_"It was tough but only because I was trying to make sure Cissy didn't get hurt an-and because they wanted a son not another daughter." Sobbed Bellatrix, sounding like a little kid. Bellatrix put her hands in her lap and looked down, like she was expecting to get hit._

_Lily made the 'Awwwe' sound and tucked a few curls behind Bellatrix's left ear. While she did that she noticed very dark bruises on the back of her neck, going down to her shoulder blades and maybe even further. "What happened to your neck?" Lily gasped, finger tips grazing over the injury._

_"My mother's punishment, apparently she doesn't like the idea of Rodolphus marrying me." Said Bellatrix, her voice blank. Nothing happened for the next eight minutes, both of them were just absorbing what had happened between._

_"Hey Evans," Lily looked up at Bellatrix. "Do you- is it possible for us to become...you know, friends?" Asked Bellatrix, eyes locked on the other's. "Only if you promise not to call me a mudblood or pick on me for the rest of this year."_

_"I, Bellatrix Helena Black now engaged to Rodolphus Valentino LeStrange, promise to never call you a mudblood or to even bully you for the rest of your life," Lily smiled and tried to stifle a giggle after hearing Rodolphus's middle name." unless of course you marry Potthead, then I have no choice but to call you Mrs. Potthead." She finished_

_"Be nice to James." Lily laughed. "Oh, on first terms are we?" Said Bellatrix with a sly smirk and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Both of them laughed._

_Bellatrix kept that promise to Lily and to this day on she is still keeping the promise she made._

_But little did they know that a scottish professor had listened to every word they shared and Bellatrix making amends with Lily._

* * *

Artemis was the great Olympian goddess of hunting, wilderness and wild animals. She was also a goddess of childbirth, and the protectress of the girl child up to the age of marriage. Her twin brother Apollon was similarly the protector of the boy child.

Whew finally! As you all probably noticed I have placed lyrics in the chapters and my reason for doing this is because I just can't be stuffed writing down what inspired me. Also I must admit I may have cried at the end of the chapter because..well it was nice...

**Q: **Have you ever watched a movie without knowing it was a horror movie until someone in it died or something scared the hell out of you?

Reader + Review = Motivation. **:)**


	7. Rodolphus, the protector of the night

***Important***

Okay I must tell you all right now that writing this chapter gave me a nightmare and oh my fucking God it scared the shit out of me! I not going to sleep ever again.

And the really scary thing about the nightmare was that I could feel it happening. That is the last time I am watching a kids movie before bed...also Im scared of clowns *shivers and hides behind Freddy Krueger*

**Freddy:** What the hell are you doing?

To all the people that reviewed: I am so god damn happy that you all like my story, it brings a tear to my eye **: D **

**Q: **Name one thing (or more) that pissed you off when you watched the Harry Potter movies.

***Has not been edited or beta'd, and I will not be updating for a while due to blood tests***

* * *

Listen to Freddy's Coming For You - Nightmare On Elm Street OST and Wake Me Up By Steve Jablonsky on youtube

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_**Rodolphus,**_

_**the Protector of the night**_

Two weeks had gone by so fast but only during the day. At night they are woken up by Hermione's nightmares, one time Hermione accidently hit Bellatrix while in the middle of having a nightmare. That night Hermione had cried herself to sleep because of what she had done even though Bellatrix told her it was alright.

Only six times during the two weeks had Hermione woken up Bellatrix and Rodolphus by accident, the rest of the nights were eerie because the couple had a gut feeling that Hermione was having a bad dream.

When Tori came over Hermione said nothing, she just sat in the library (The manor has a three story library built into it) staring at the ground. Bellatrix owled Cissy about the emotions she was feeling and in response, Cissy came over and gently smacked the back of her head and told her that it is normal to care for a child. Also Bellatrix started getting interested in what Rodolphus likes, does and how he got into those hobbies (That happened Hermione was asleep).

Today, Friday, was okay but it wasn't fine. Hermione didn't interact with anyone, this had worried Bellatrix and Rodolphus. But then again Hermione never really talked to anyone, she just kept to herself and only spoke when spoken to.

Hermione spent most of her time in the guest room where her stuff was and Bellatrix did try to get Hermione out of the room but failed most of the time because of those topaz honey eyes.

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

_**Hermione's Dream...**_

_I'm in a school gym standing next to a steel door. I opened the door and I was rudely greeted by a teenage boy, a punk one at that. He told me to follow him and I did. He lead me down into the basement of the gym, I don't like it here._

_The basement looked more like an underground city slum except it only had a few old buildings that were half swallowed by the ash looking dirt. Broken glass and rusty needles outlined the footpath. Small groups of five teenagers were spread out every 7 metres, all hudled around flaming metal barrels._

_I don't exactly know how long we were walking but it was long enough to relise that with each step I took it got darker and darker, and soon only the dim lights of the flaming barrels could be seen in the distance._

_The boy had lead me to a run down cinemea/theatre, almost half of it was swallowed by the earth. Most parts of it was boarded up with cracked wood and weeds._

_I felt a chilled draft drift past me, I froze on the spot. "Get inside and go to cinemea room 2, you'll find what you are looking for." After he said that he pushed me through the broken glass door, I am very grateful that someone had already removed the glass other wise it would have been more painful._

_I walked around lobby for a bit, well actually I was lost. I wandered around for a bit and then I found room 1, a sign above it said "Marilyn Manson's Thaeter". Curious, I went inside room 1 and forgot what the teenager had told me._

_Once I opened the doors I went right, the left was a dead end, and then left. The room was huge, it was like someone had converted the Royal Opera House into a cinemea, a poorly built cinemea. The once grand red seats were torn, ripped and stained with God knows what._

_But what didn't catch my eye was the seven teenagers, watching a jumpy black and white film with no sound, in the front seats. Instead I noticed a long and deep staircase going even further underground behind row 11._

_I made my way over to the staircase, falling over a few times, despite the room been nearly pitch black. I looked down into the dark tunnel and saw nothing but black._

_I searched my pockets for some sort of torch, in my front coat pocket, and turned it on once I had it in my hand. The light from my torch only went out two metres which is fine I guess._

_I walked down the steps as quickly as possible, not caring how far I went down. The walls were made of the darkest concrete I have seen and steel railings were mounted upon it. The steps were cracked and some were jaggered._

_After while, maybe an hour at tops, I stopped. I turned around to face where I had came but I just saw black after a few steps. I quickly turned to the right and pointed the light directly in the middle, I think._

_A big white sign stucked to the wall by rusty nails and it had numbers and words on it. It said: Floor 36, Welcome to the point of no return._

_My eyes widened with fear. I felt my body trembling, lungs tightening and my heart swelling against the shrinking ribcage. Beads sweat slid down my nose and fell onto the floor._

_"Hey there little girl." A man said who stood behind me, inhaling very deeply. I turned around reluctantly and saw the outline of three men..or so I thought._

_"Come on, say something." The second man spoke, his voice deep. "I'm not s'pose to talk to stwangers." They laughed at me, my trembling voice seemed to have amused them._

_"How about we play my favorite game, Murder in the dark." The third man's voice was strangely familiar._

_The next thing I knew was been spear tackled to the ground, I screamed so hard my throat felt raw._

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

Bellatrix woke abruptly, her eyes flicking over to the clock. It was only 2 o'clock in the morning. Bellatrix groaned, feeling extremely tired. As she yawned she felt Rodolphus stir next to her and Hermione.

"Rod, baby you awake?" She mumbled. He yawned. "Yeah...just go to sleep." He slurred. But neither of them did. Call it a mother's instinct but Bellatrix had this feeling that Hermione might not be okay.

Rodolphus had a similar feeling as well but he felt more like he needed to protect not comfort. They both stared at each other both feeling the need to sleep but then as if on instinct they looked at Hermione, waiting.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hermione's high pitched scream starteled them, both are now fully awake.

They sat straight up. Bellatrix tried gently shaking Hermione to wake her up. "Hermione! Wake up." Nothing happened, Hermione still kept screaming.

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**_

The men dragged her into a room, a room similar to an insane asylum shower room. Hermione clawed at the ground trying to get away.

_The second man threw her to the other side of the room, away from the door, away from freedom. One of the men closed the big iron door with a nice big metalic clank while the other two pinned her up against the stained wall._

_She tried kicking at them but she missed and they laughed at her feeble attempts. The who closed the door walked over to them as the lights flickered on, this man was someone she knew.._

_"Savage." Hermione whimpered. "E'llo poppet, fancy seeing you here *laughs* did ya come here for another round?" He laughed psychotically._

_"Strip her!" Yelled Savage._

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

"No! Stop It!" Hermione cried out. Bellatrix was on the verge of tears and shook Hermione a little bit to hard. "Hermione, please wake up! Please." Rodolphus begged.

"SAVE ME!" Hermione howled out in pain.

The house elves, that appeared a while ago, watched this scene unravaling before them. It was something that made them feel left the room and patrolled around the manor, looking for the source that was causing this. **( **Rodolphus gave them a choice between treating Hermione like an equal or leaving, the only ones that remained were three house elves named Hopkey, Lilly and Toby and Rodolphus gave them a new set of rules to follow or they will be banished**).**

Bellatrix burst into tears, she couldn't stand to see Hermione like this. -

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

_Hermione was pinned against the wall, the men trying to rip her clothes off. Tears fell freely from her face, stinging the open wounds they, the men, have made._

_"And now we are going to have some fun!" Savage walts over to her, dancing like a mad man._

_Hermione thrashed around, kicking and screaming. Some how she broke free of the men's vice like grip and made a run for it. She dodged Savage and ran straight for the door._

_She got closer and closer to the door, her head throbbing painfully. The steel door that was shut some how swung open like it could sense what she needed most.  
__  
Hermione ran as fast as her legs would allow her, step after step and breath after breath. She didn't know where she was going but she kept running turning left, right and left again until-_

_"HA-HA! GOTTCHA." Savage laughed as he jumped out in front of her._

_She screamed and then made a run for it, going right into another place, another world. The world she had entered looked familiar. She turned around to see if Savage was following her but all she saw was and empty street, thunder rumbling and lightening flashing._

_Hermione looked around the street she was in. She knows this place, she knows it very well, she was standing in the very same street where her parents were murdered in and where...it happened._

_"HEHE, HAHAHA, HAHA!" The throaty chuckle echoed throughout every dark corner of the street._

_She ran, didn't know why exactly but none the less she did. Hermione could still hear his voice and every time she heard it made her look over her shoulder because it sounded so close it was like a whisper in her ear._

_Hermione ran into an alley and stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw brought soo many tears to her eyes, everything seemed frozen in time and the world felt like all of the happiness was sucked out of it. Her parents dead bodies laid there on the ground covered in blood, nothing felt right anymore, nothing felt real._

_"Mum, Dad?" She whispered_

_And then something picked her up and slammed her against the brick wall and held her there. Savage had caught her..._

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

Bellatrix backed away from Hermione when she started thrashing around. Rodolphus had taken over Bellatrix's attempts to wake Hermione up, he started very gently.

"Oh Gods, please Hermione wake up." cried Bellatrix, tears speeding down her cheeks like mini trains. From all of the times when Hermione had a bad dream it was never like this at all, she only softly cried a few times and nudged Bellatrix once, that was it.

"Please, please Hermione!" Rodolphus called out softly. He was so going to kill Savage when he get's the chance, he had a few legal ways of doing so and one of them is being an Auror in the special units department.

"No! Let Go Of Me!" She screamed again.

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

_He laughed in her face as she screamed. With one hand he pinned her arms above her head. Hermione try to squirm out of his death grip but failed miserably. __With his free hand he started unbuckling his pants. Hermione looked away, she didn't want to see this. "Look At Me!" He roared, pulling her hair._

_She slowly moved her eyes on to his face and saw what she now fears, a clown. The sharp crescent shape painted on his face was red as blood, Big navy circles surrounding his eyes and two upside down triangles, blue, painted on his cheeks but what stood out was his big red nose and those eyes of fire._

_He pulled down his pants and then hovered over Hermione, moving closer to her..._

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

"NO PLEASE DON'T!, NOOO!" Hermione cried, her hips jerking uncontrollably.

"HERMIONE!" Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix yelled.

"SAVE ME!" She screamed again.

Rodolphus shook her again. "Hermione!" He nearly shouted. What happened next brought much relief to both Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she jumped on to Rodolphus, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She started crying in his chest.

"I want my Mummy and Daddy." Hermione sobbed.

Rodolphus rubbed her back and held her tightly. "Shhh, Hermione it's okay now, it's over." He cooed. Bellatrix tried to calm herself down before joining in the hug.

"You're safe now." Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear and stroked her head. None of them knew how long they stayed like that for.

Once Hermione had calmed down herself she quickly let go of Rodolphus. "Oops, s-sorry." She hiccupped. "It's okay." said Rodolphus, gently rubbing her back again.

"How about we go get something from the kitchens, hmm?" asked Bellatrix. Rodolphus and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement but looked as tired as ever.

Rodolphus carried Hermione to the kitchens with Bellatrix leaning against him as they walked. Once they were in there they saw the three house elves searching the pantries.

"What are you guys doing?" Bellatrix asked, sounding extremely tired. The elves lined up in front of them and then Lilly, who was standing in the middle, spoke up first.

"Lilly, Toby and Hopkey thought it would be best if they find what ever that was hurting Miss Hermione and get rid of it." Lilly was a young female house elf, 100 years old to be exact, and she had big cute tennis ball sized eyes that were a light blue, and her house rag that she wore was a deep red color and lastly she had huge bat like ears.

Toby and Hopkey were the male house elves and very much older than Lilly by 200 years. Their red rags were a lot darker and had black stitchings on the neck line. They had green eyes instead of light blue.

"Yes well thank you, all of you may take the night off for your thoughtful deed." The house elves looked at their mistress with teary eyes and thanked her for her kindness. The house elves dissaperated from the kitchen and went where only God knows.

Bellatrix walked over to the pantries and started rummaging around for something while Rodolphus placed Hermione on a stool next to the counter and then he sat next to her.

"Trixie what are you doing?" He asked, leaning over the counter. " I'm going to make us the best hot chocolates you will ever taste." said Bellatrix grinning madly. Rodolphus moaned, her hot chocolates were to die for. With a wave of her wand the kettle started boiling.

Bellatrix grabbed three mugs and three spoons, table spoons to be exact. Two large, or mountain, scoops of chocolate powder went into each mug and half a table spoon of sugar went in next. The kettle started whistling.

She grabbed the whistling kettle poured at least half of hot water into the mugs. Another large mountain of chocolate powder went into the mugs. Bellatrix grabbed the milk from the pantry and poured the milk in until it was 5mm away from the top. To finish it all off two more large mountains of the chocolate powder went into the along with a few white marshmallows sprinkled with the finest chocolate powder. (The finest chocolate powder is enchanted to taste like the witch or wizard's favorite type of chocolate)

"Enjoy." said Bellatrix as she handed a mug to Hermione and Rodolphus. "Thank you." said Hermione and Rodolphus. Bellatrix noticed the sad look on Hermione's face, she almost looked guilty.

All of them brought their mug to their lips and Hermione had her first sip of the famous hot chocolate. As soon as the warm liquid hit Hermione's tongue she felt like she was in Heaven but from the adults point of view it was like a chocolate orgasm. The liquid was warm and so smooth, the chocolate danced on their tongues and the creamed swirled delicately around their mouths and believe it or not it wasn't as sweet as you would think it to be.

"Better now?" Bellatrix asked Hermione. Hermione looked genuinely happy or very far away. "Yeaah." She said, sounding like she was on drugs. Bellatrix smiled and Rodolphus chuckled at Hermione's expression, they found it very cute and funny.

They sat there drinking until half of the mug was drained and they sighed, feeling relaxed. "So what was happening in your dream Hermione?" asked Rodolphus. Hermione gave a strained look. "I don't re-em...I forgot." Hermione answered quietly and truthfully. Hermione slowly placed the large mug on the counter.

"You don't remember anything at all?" said Bellatrix looking bemused. Hermione shook her and sniffed. "I'm s-sorry." she said, wiping a stray tear away. "Aww Hermione it's okay." said Bellatrix moving Hermione on to her lap and then hugged her as she started crying.

Rodolphus moved a seat closer to them. Bellatrix and Rodolphus spent the next few minutes trying to reasure Hermione that it's okay that she accidently wakes them up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream, even if it does scare the crap out of them at times.

Once Hermione calmed down they drank the remaineding contents of their mugs Bellatrix cleaned up the mess and went to pick up Hermione but- "I have to go to the bath woom." said Hermione with that 'I need to go' look.

* * *

"You ready for bed Hermione?" said Bellatrix as Hermione held her hand, Rodolphus was waiting for them at the bedroom door. "But I'm not sweepy." Hermione yawned. Rodolphus chuckled.

"How about a little story before we go back to sleep?" said Rodolphus. Hermione's eyes widened with excitment and had the biggest smile that Rodolphus and Bellatrix had ever seen, heck it was the second smile they have gotten out of Hermione.

"Can I choose the story, can I please?" asked Hermione, looking up at Bellatrix with those eyes now large as saucepans. Bellatrix felt her heart melt a little, it was so nice to see Hermione finally happy. "Yeah go for it." Bellatrix smiled back.

"YAAY!" Hermione cheered and running off to her room to find a book. Rodolphus grinned at Bellatrix who seemed to have that wide smile plastered on her face. Bellatrix walked over to her husband and just lean in to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Hermione came running back with a rather large book in her arms. "You sure we can read all of that?" said Bellatrix gesturing to the book. "Most of it is pictures." said Hermione, still looking cheerful. Bellatrix shrugged it off.

Rodolphus picked her up carried her to their bed with Bellatrix in tow. "Okay so what's this story called?" asked Rodolphus. Hermione was in the middle looking very snug. "Hugo." said Hermione, looking up at Rodolphus with a little twinkle in her eyes.

Tonight was the first time Bellatrix and Rodolphus were going to read a muggle book, no they weren't scared just curious to see how different it was going to be from their books.

The three of them huddled in, lights were dimmed down a bit and Bellatrix opened the book up to the first page, of ' The Invention of Hugo Cabret', and silently gasped. The picture was small yes but the amount of detail was amazing.

They took their time admiring each picture, that was done in grey-lead, and eventually they reached the first written page. Rodolphus read out all of the male characters sentences, supplying them with french accents and Bellatrix did all of the female characters and did her best with the french accents.

About a quarter into the book they stopped reading despite Hermione's eagerness to finish the book. "Sorry love but we need to sleep." said Bellatrix. Hermione looked dissapointed but Bellatrix quickly promised that they would read more tomorrow night.

"Do you speak French?" Hermione asked Rodolphus. "Oui, Mademoiselle Hermione." said Rodolphus. Hermione giggled. "That is so cool! can you speak French as well?" said Hermione, looking up at Bellatrix.

"Oui je peux." Hermione grinned at her. "I can speak italian!" She said excitedly. "Really, what can you say in Italian?" Rodolphus asked, smiling at Hermione. "Ciao and Amore, that's all I learned." Hermione looked very pleased with herself. Rodolphus and Bellatrix both smiled at Hermione, both thinking the exact same thing; this was the longest conversation and time they had spent with Hermione and they loved every second of it.

Rodolphus placed the book on the night stand and helped Bellatrix get Hermione tucked into bed. Instead of tucking Hermione in the three of them ended up curling up with each other in the middle of the bed

Little did they know that this moment would change them all in so many different ways.

* * *

_Come stop your crying, It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand, Hold it tight_

_I will protect you, From all around you_  
_I will be here, Don't you cry_

_For one so small, You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us, Can't be broken_

_I will be here, Don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on, Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Tarzan, you'll be in my Heart_

* * *

_1986-1987, Andromeda age13, Bellatrix age 4, Narcissa age 3_

_Black Manor,_

_It was a dark, stormy night over at Black manor although there wasn't a night that had clear skies and peace. Cygnus and Druella Black slept in their room quite alright since they were used to the storms but unfortunately the children however found it very difficult._

_In Bellatrix and Narcissa's room, Bellatrix laid awake in her bed after having a nightmare. The young witch rubbed her tear stained checks and got up out of bed. She tip-toed towards the door trying not to startle the younger sleeping witch._

_Bellatrix did make it out of her room but now she must the creaky floor boards of the fourth floor. Two rooms away was the eldest sister's room, Andromeda Black._

_One step, two steps, three steps "__**CREAK!". **__Bellatrix frozed in fear, she knew what would happen if her parents caught her out this late at night._

_"Bellwy?" said Narcissa. Bellatrix turned around despite the fear she had boiling in her stomach. "Go To Sleep Cissy!" Bellatrix whispered harshly, tip-toeing back to her room. Narcissa wore a pink night gown with a bow on it and in her arms she held a giant teddy bear wearing a dress._

_"Go!" Bellatrix growled, pointing to Narcissa's bed. "But what bout you?" said Narcissa being quiet as possible. "Just go to bed! No-one wants you!" said Bellatrix without even thinking about what she said._

_Narcissa looked at Bellatrix, her beautiful blue/grey eyes wide and shimmering with tears, her lips trembling. Bellatrix looked horrified at what she had said and that look Narcissa has destroyed her heart._

_"Oh Cissy I didn't mean it honest!" said Bellatrix, forgetting all fear she had before. Narcissa ran back to her bed and hid under the covers, crying. Bellatrix followed her after closing the door quietly and quickly. "Cissy don't cry, I swear I didn't mean it." _

_Narcissa didn't say anything she just kept crying. "That's it I'm coming under with you." declared Bellatrix. She pulled the blankets up and crawled in to met a crying Narcissa. _

_Narcissa tried pushing Bellatrix away but failed miserably, so instead Bellatrix pulled her into a hug. She whispered her apology over and over again, rubbed her sister's back and held her tightly. "You have no idea how much you and Andie mean to me." Bellatrix whispered._

_"Then why did you said it?" Narcissa sobbed quietly. "I didn't think about it." said Bellatrix. The door started swinging open and both of the girls ceased all movement. "What are you girls doing?" Yawned the eldest sister._

_Bellatrix pulled the blankets down, revealing herself and Narcissa. "I had a bad dweam and then I said something bad to Cissy without thinking." said Bellatrix, looking ashamed of herself._

_Andromeda shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'll take you to my room." She picked up Narcissa and held Bellatrix's hand. They carefully walked to Andie's room and then climbed into her bed._

_Andromeda wrapped her arms around her sisters and pulled them close to her. "Good night Cissy and Andie, I love you both." said Bellatrix, snuggling her sister. " Good night Bellwy and Andie, I wuv you both." And Andie said the same thing as her sisters except she replaced her name with 'Trixie'._

_All was well..for now._

* * *

Oui je peux: Yes I can

Oui, Mademoiselle Hermione: Yes, Lady Hermione

You know there is another version of this that I have written, the original version, Raising Granger is the second version of my original piece...I'm not sure if I should post the original now seen as a Raising Granger is doing quite well...but we'll see.

Reader + Review = Motivation **: )**


	8. To the readers, I am so sorry

I'm not sure how to write this without giving away too much info but here goes nothing:

On Thursday last week something really bad has happened and it has put a strain on my family and myself. All I'm going to say is that I will not be updating until everything is okay again or at least until it's not a weight on my chest. I am so sorry for not updating like I promised but this issue has been affecting my family quite badly. It was only on Thursday night when we found out how bad it was...

I am so sorry for breaking my promise to you guys.


End file.
